Tres años y ¿un bebe?
by Ireth
Summary: Ron y Herm tuvieron la pelea de su vida hace tres años. ahora puede que se vuelvan a reencontrar.. pero todo es diferente. Herm tiene una hija? Aun kiere a Ron? y Ron? HrxR *CAP12* ¡¡FiNaL!!! !!ReVieWs plis!!!
1. La pelea y sus consekuencias

Weheeee, ia toi aki!!! :D Weno voy a decir eso de: todos los personajes k salen aki son propiedad de Rowling y tal.. (no vaya a meterme en lios.. xD) ---  
  
Hermione estaba tumbada en la cama, acariciando el cabello de una niña pequeña, cuando empezó a recordar...  
  
Flashback  
  
"Ya estoy harto de ti! Siempre estamos igual"  
  
" Y yo de ti! Que te has creido!!"  
  
" Si?!"  
  
" Si!"  
  
" No quiero volver a verte en mi vida, Hermione Granger!!!""  
  
"Si?! Pues sabes que? Ojalá mantengas eso siempre porque yo tampoco quiero volver a verte a ti!"  
  
Fin del flashback  
  
Hermione, aun tumbada, empezó a notar como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Pero su mente, a la vez, se inundaba de una rabia terrible...  
  
¡¡¡ Como te odio, Ron Weasley!!! - pensó.  
  
Se levantó de la cama y arropó a la niña. Una preciosa niña peliroja de un año y medio de edad, muy lista, como su madre, y cariñosa como su padre. La miró con cariño. Era lo que más queria en su vida. Si le pasara algo a esa niña se moriria...  
  
Bajó por las escaleras y sintió un toc, toc, cerca de la ventana. Se giró y vió un buho. Un buho. Cuanto tiempo hacia que no veia ninguno!!! Se acercó a él, con un poco de respeto, puesto que desde hacia algo más de dos años que no contactaba con nadie del mundo de los magos.  
  
"¡¡¡Hedwig!!!!!!" - gritó Hermione de alegria. Fue corriendo hacia ella, se la acercó a la cara y la acarició mientras que el animal también correspondia a sus caricias. Quitó la nota que llevaba amarrada a una de sus patas y la leyó.  
  
"Querida Hermione:  
  
Por fin te he podido localizar!!! Es que ya no te interesan tus amigos?!!!! Porqué no nos escribes?!!! He estado muy preocupado por ti!!!!!!! No sabes cuanto te has perdido de mi vida!!!!!! No quiero que te pierdas mas, por favor, por favor...  
  
Ginny y yo tenemos muchas ganas de verte. ¿Crees que podriamos vernos? Sabes? Ginny esta embarazada :D estoy muy feliz, de verdad! Tengo unas ganas de que nazca mi hijo... aunque ya queda poco!!! Y queremos que tu seas su madrina, queremos que tu estes presente en el parto. Queremos que estés con nosotros. Por favor.  
  
Espero que estes bien, Hermione. Por favor contesta, no huyas como la última vez, por favor...  
  
Te queremos.  
  
Harry y Ginny"  
  
En la cara de Hermione se podian ver reflejadas tantas cosas... sorpresa, emoción, tenura, cariño, temor... temor. Volver a ver a Harry y a Ginny... Si volviera a ver a Harry y a Ginny se enterarian de todo y .. y se lo dirian a Ron.  
  
Ron...  
  
No! No queria volver a verlo!! Si veia a Harry y Ginny seguramente también tendria que volver a Ron y por nada del mundo iba a permitir que eso sucediera!!! Cogió papel y boli y apuntó:  
  
Queridos Harry y Ginny:  
  
Siento no poder acompañaros en este momento tan importante. Lo siento de verdad. Harry siento que hayas estado preocupado, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes :) Estoy muy feliz por vosotros, de verdad, pero no creo que pueda ser la madrina de vuestro hijo. Espero seguir recibiendo noticias vuestras.  
  
Hermione pensó que la carta parecia demasiado fria. Y quiso entrometerse un poco más por la situación en que estaban pasando ellos. Al fin y al cabo, ella también había pasado por un embarazo, aunque ellos no lo supieran. Lo sentía mucho por Harry y Ginny, de verdad. Le gustaria estar con ellos y animarlos y decirles que todo iba a salir bien. Le gustaria mucho. Pero no podia ser. No.  
  
Mientras por su cara volvian a caer lágrimas, acabó la carta:  
  
Os quiero un montón, de verdad. Con cariño,  
  
Hermione  
---  
  
jeje xD en principio iba a ser un capitulo pekeño, pero ha salido mas largo de lo pensado... Hacia tiempo que tenia ganas de escribir este fic, pero nunca me ponia...  
  
Hay como mucha informacion de golpe, no os parece? Bueno con el tiempo ya se aclarará todo ;) Reviews plis (para dar animos a seguirla, pk va a ser un pokito larguita... - weno tp tanto.. - xD) 


	2. Harry y Ginny descubren el secreto

No se pk kuando subo los capitulos no me salen cosas que he puesto en cursiva.. , se me ajuntan también trozos... T____________T, no me salen las tabulaciones... es mu deprimente... weno espero subir bien el capitulo pk es la primera vez k lo intento ^^U XD  
  
Aps!!! Otra cosa.. en el título puse "3años y un bebé" pero es pa yamar la atencion.... pk en realidad la niña ya no es tan bebé, ya tiene poco más de año y medio es bastante espabilada... (por eso sabe hablar xD jeje ^^U) y des de que se pelearon ron y hermione pues... hará dos años y pico (solo teneis k sumar los 9 meses del embarazo a la edad de la niña xDDDDDDD) La verdad es que me ekivoké i tendria k aber puesto dos años... ^^U -------  
Unos dias después...  
  
" Mami!!!!!!!!! " - la niña se acercó corriendo a Hermione.  
  
" Dime cariñooo!! "- dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a ella y dándole un gran abrazo.  
  
" El awelo no deha comer xocote!"  
  
Hermione levantó las cejas y miró a su padre, y luego miró a su hija.  
  
" Chocolate, cariño, se dice chocolate. Y el abuelo tiene razón en no dejarte porque te se van a picar los dientes!"  
  
" Bah... lo de lexe se tenen que caer... no impota..."  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.  
  
" Papá! No le des lecciones de odontologia a la niña! Es muy pequeña! "  
  
" Hermione, cariño, te di lecciones a ti, y dieron resultado -sonrió-, no te preocupes... xD"  
  
Volvió la mirada luego hacia su madre. Se acercó a ella y se despidió.  
  
" Adiós cariño, hasta mañana."  
  
" Adiós mamá, y gracias por cuidar a la niña. "  
  
" De nada cariño" - respondió la madre de Hermione-.  
  
" Io nu zoi una ninia!" -dijo la pequeña.  
  
Herm cogió la cogió en brazos mientras se iban sus padres y se dirigió al comedor, dejando a la pequeña en el sillón. Estaba cansada después del dia que habia tenido en el trabajo.  
  
De repente volvieron a llamar.  
  
" Ya voy mamá!!!!! "- respondió mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Y la abrió.  
  
Y se quedó petrificada.  
" Ha... Harry... Ginny... ¿que... qué haceis aqui? "- estaba parada, no sabia como actuar -.  
  
" Hermione! Te vas a enterar! Es que acaso no quieres saber nada de nosotros?!?! Dame un abrazo , pequeña! " - dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a ella. Y Hermione le devolvió el abrazo mientras Ginny se unia también a ellos-.  
  
"Os he echado tanto de menos... "- dijo ella, mientras se dejaba llevar por los abrazos, la añoranza y el cariño.  
  
En cuanto vió a la pareja se olvidó de todo lo que le rodeaba. En un principio no se había dado cuenta, pero allí estaba Ginny, su querida amiga, ahora gordita, embarazada de un niño que estaba apunto de nacer. Solo quedaba un mes para que naciera... lo único que queria era preguntarle como se encontraba, como se sentia.. pero no pudo porque sintió que su pequeña hija le agarraba la pierna, como si tuviera miedo de los visitantes. Entonces fue cuando se quedó paralizada... Ginny estaba mirando a la niña... y Harry dirigia su mirada a ella...  
  
El abrazo acababa y para entonces los dos ya habian visto la pequeña. Hermione más paralizada que antes, apenas podia respirar y cuando respiraba, respiraba profundamente. Se llevó la mano a la frente y luego agarró a la niña por la mano.  
  
" ¿quereis pasar?"  
  
" O_O ... mmh.. creo que necesito sentarme...." - dijeron ambos a la vez-.  
........  
" Así que te quedaste embarazada y te diste cuenta despues de que cortarais.... "-dijo Ginny-  
  
" Si.. "  
  
" Porque no nos lo dijiste, Hermione? Porque no se lo dijiste a Ron?" -dijo Harry-.  
  
" Harry... recuerda: NO QUIERE VOLVER A VERME y yo tampoco a él."  
  
"¿ Y nosotros qué? "-repite Harry-  
  
"Harry ... se lo hubierais dicho a él... además.. os tengo que pedir que no se lo conteis, por favor."  
  
Y entonces miró con determinación a los futuros papás.  
  
" Por favor " - volvió a repetir, y los miró con una mirada triste, pero a la vez decidida.  
  
Esa mirada hizo que Harry se complaciera de Hermione. Vio todo su sufrimiento, su dolor, vio todo el amor que sentia por esa niña, pero también vió a todo lo que no queria enfrentarse, a todo lo que no podia enfrentarse.  
  
Y Ginny, aunque fuera la hermana de Ron, también lo entendió. Ahora que iba a ser madre, entendia todo por lo que había pasado Hermione.. y ella había estado sola... pero Ron era su hermano!  
  
" Hermione..." - dijo Ginny-  
  
" Ginny, por favor"  
  
" Está bien!!!!!! Te lo prometo! No le diré nada... pero..." - Ginny miró a la niña entristecida y la cogió en brazos.  
  
Y Hermione se acercó a ellas y las presentó :)  
  
- Cariño, esta es tu tia Ginny, i este tu tio Harry .. y esta... es Faith ^^  
--- A/N: en el proximo capitulo saldra Ron!!!!!! (ron.. aix.. -suspiro- ^^U) Siento no haber dicho antes el nombre de la niña pero es que no se me ocurria ninguno normalito.. .xDDD byeeee :) Esperarsus!! Una cosa mas ^^U , k gracias x los reviews ****n______n**** k me acen mucha ilusion y muchaa gracia jeje (E vuelto a subir los capitulos.. a ver si se entienden mas ahora.. no entiendo porque me salen todos los dialogos juntos.. u.u) 


	3. Parto y reencuentro

"Siempre hace calor en los hospitales... " -pensó Hermione.  
  
Ya estaban en la habitación después de dar a luz, Ginny en la cama descansando con su hijo en brazos, y Harry, que aun estaba nervioso por el tema del parto, no paraba de moverse por la habitación como si su esposa estuviera aún en la sala de parto. De vez en cuando se sentaba en la cama, junto a Ginny y miraba embobado la criatura. Era tan bonito verlos así...  
  
Ginny le había hecho prometer a Hermione que la acompañaria durante el parto, tal y como ella queria. Se habia negado en un principio, porque no queria ver por casualidad a Ron. Pero Harry le había asegurado que después de que se fuera a casa, avisarian a la familia sobre el nacimiento de su hijo. Así que la chica había acceptado. Además no temia por lo que pudiera pasar porque había estado con Harry en todo momento y sabía que no había llamado a nadie.  
  
Pero se hacía tarde y había dejado a Faith con sus padres. Le sabía mal que tuvieran que cuidar de la niña cuando la canguro no podia ir. Por eso quería irse pronto. Además los Weasley seguro que se enfadarían con Harry y Ginny por avisar tan tarde...  
  
" Bueno, yo me voy ^^ , ya os llamaré y pasaré por aquí antes de que salgas del hospital :)"  
  
" Vale Herm, gracias por todo ^^"  
  
" De nada papás! " - sonrió y besó a los tres (en la mejilla claro, xD).  
  
Cogió la chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de irse los volvió a mirar... ojalá hubiera tenido ella la misma suerte...  
  
Fue a abrir la puerta pero alguien que venia del pasillo la abrió antes. Supuso que era una enfermera. Pero entonces vio alguien que le resultaba muy familiar.. vio a alguien de ojos marrones, de pelo pelirojo, alto, pecoso...  
  
Y él la vio a ella.  
  
Durante un instante se quedaron sin respiración, mirandose fijamente a los ojos, con expresiones de sorpresa y de temor. Pero fue solo durante un segundo. Hermione dejó de mirar a Ron y rápidamente pasó por el espacio que había entre la puerta y él, dirigiéndose al ascensor.  
  
" No piensas ir a saludarla? "- Le dijo Harry a Ron-.  
  
" ¿Porque tendria que hacerlo?" - Dijo, mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta para intentar verla. Allí estaba ella, tan preciosa como siempre, delgada, con el pelo largo, esperando con impaciencia a que llegara el ascensor. Podia ver todo lo que había canviado en dos años. Recordó las palabras que le dijo la última vez que la vió: " No quiero volver a verte en mi vida, Hermione Granger!!!""  
  
" Porque aún la quieres. Por eso. " - dijo Ginny.  
  
" No, te equivocas mucho." - y entro dentró de la habitación de mala gana. Cada vez que recordaba aquella noche y la pelea que tuvieron se ponia furioso. Porque la había tenido que volver a ver? Porqué? Porqué? Porqué???. No paraba de repetirse esas palabras.  
  
" Oye, como te has enterado de que estabamos aquí?!?! "- dijo Harry cayendo en la cuenta.  
  
" Fui a vuestra casa y no estabais. No vi las cosas que teniais preparadas por si Ginny tenia que venir al hospital y supuse que estariais aquí. Cuando llegué me dijeron la habitación. " - dicho esto volvió a mirar hacia la puerta. Esperaba que Hermione no volviera.  
  
Ginny y Harry se miraron. Hermione les iba a matar...  
  
" Ei, que os estoy hablando! " -dijo Ron-.  
  
" Eing.. que dices?" - dijeron a la vez-.  
  
" Digo que qué hacia ella aquí! La habeis llamado?! Desde cuando sabeis de ella?"  
  
" Si que te interesas de repente... "  
  
" Me intereso porque quiero saber que hace para no coincidir con ella ¬¬# "  
  
" Ya.. oye Ron.. y porqué no vas a verla?" - Dijo Ginny. De esta manera, convenciendo a Ron, no rompería la promesa que le había hecho a Hermione, y así Ron se enteraria de que era padre. Sonrió. "Ron" y "ser padre" no eran palabras que fueran muy acorde con su hermano. - "Si quieres te doy su dirección ^^ " -  
  
" Ni hablar!! Que cabezona! Porqué te piensas que quiero verla?! Paso de ella! - esto lo dijo con convicción-. Bueno que? Es que no me vais a presentar el niño?!!!!!!! "  
  
Con esto, cambiaron repentinamente de tema. Ron cogió al niño en brazos y empezó a hacerle burlas.  
  
"Ron está durmiendo!, no se va a reir si esta durmiendo!!" - dijo Harry.  
  
Ron suspiró y siguió mirando el niño. Sin embargo todos seguian pensando en lo mismo. El hijo de Harry y Ginny era tan diferente al de Ron y Hermione... El primero era moreno, parecia un clon de Harry, con ojos también verdosos. Era el primer niño que no nacía pelirrojo dentro de la familia Weasley. Por algo Harry era especial. Por otro lado, Faith, con su año y medio de edad, era pelirroja, con los ojos castaños de Hermione, delgadita como su madre y pelirroja y con pecas. Pero no estaban tan marcadas como las de seu padre. Estaba preciosa con el pelo recogido en dos coletitas cuando Ginny y Harry la vieron el otro dia.  
  
"Sabes Ron?" - dijo Ginny - "Creo que tendrías que ir a verla, quizá te sorprenda algo." Volvió a insistir. No se iba a dar por vencida.  
  
" No, he dicho que no pienso ir, y punto."  
  
"está bien, está bien!"- dijo Harry intentando calmar los ánimos. "Ron porque no me acompañas a llamar a tus padres?"  
  
" Ya los he llamado yo, deben estar apunto de lle..."  
  
Y dicho esto entraron por la habitación. Tan contentos y felices como siempre. Cuando llegaron se acabó toda la tensión que habia habido en el ambiente desde que Ron se encontró con Hermione.  
  
" Mamá!!!" - dijo Ginny - y su madre fue corriendo a abrazarla. Después se dirigió al niño. Estaba radiante. Era abuela otra vez. Tenia la famiia más numerosa dentro del mundo de los magos.  
  
" Ginny! Porque no nos has avisado antes!? Habeis estado los tres solos?  
  
"No" -dijo Ginny. "Ron acaba de llegar".  
  
"Entonces quien ha estado aqui?" -dijo Arthur.  
  
" Hermione" - respondió Ginny.  
  
Se hizo un gran silencio. Todos parecian incomodos ante la situación. Pero pronto canvio en cuanto Ron se levantó. Recogió sus cosas y dijo que se marchaba. Ginny queria que se quedara un poco más, pero era normal ya que él era quien más estaba sufriendo en esa situación. Cuando se fue, la señora Weasley pregunto tímidamente: "Hermione ha estado aquí? Como ha sido eso?"  
  
" Pues no os lo queriamos decir pero Harry descubrió donde vivia y fuimos a verla" - Respondió la pelirroja.  
  
"¿Y como esta?" - Los Weasley siempre habían querido a Hermione como a una hija más. Sabían que Hermione y Ron estaban echos el uno para el otro y después de que se pelearan lo pasaron tan mal como ellos. Se mantuvieron neutrales y ni siquiera fueron capaces de darle a su hijo la razón. Sabían que Ron era un cabezota, siempre lo había sido, y que nada de lo que hicieran, y por más que intentaran convencerle de que llamara a Hermione no lo haría.  
  
Pues muy bien! En estos momentos debe tener unas ganas de matarnos porque ha visto a Ron por culpa nuestra! Ah! Se me olvidaba! También ha tenido una hija, que, aunque no lo sepais, es de Ron, pero que ni siquiera él lo sabe! - pensaron Harry y Ginny. No, definitivamente no podian decir nada.  
  
"Bien" contestaron rápidamente los dos. Y después se volvió a hacer el silencio. Parecía que los señores Weasley estaban esperando a que les dieran alguna noticia más sobre Hermione. Así que Harry contó lo que había pasado antes:  
  
" Ha estado con nosotros esta mañana, cuando se iba llegó Ron.. y .. se han visto.. "  
  
" O_O y.. ha pasado algo? ¿se han hablado?"  
  
"No, no se han dicho nada, como si no se conocieran.." - contestó Harry.  
  
" Vaya..."  
  
" Ginny, cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó Harry al ver la cara de Ginny. Parecía muy cansada.  
  
"Solo necesito descansar un poco ^^U" - respondió ella.  
  
La señora Weasley la acomodó en la cama, y Harry se fue cerca de su hijo por si necesitaba algo. Así que el resto del dia se lo pasaron en silencio, para no molestar a la mamá y al bebé. Todos estaban muy contentos por el nacimiento del nuevo miembro de la familia, pero muchos aún seguian pensando si pasaria algo entre Ron y Hermione.  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o O_o_O_o_O_o O_o_O_o_O_o O_o_O_o_O_o O_o_O_o_O_o  
  
Jai!! :D ei! Me dijisteis k hiciera los capitulos mas largos.. pero es que no me salen XDDDDDD me salen de tres folios en el word mas o menos.. aunke este me ha salido más largo.. ^^U Asias a tos los k mabeis dejao review ^^U Ji ji y Natty Potter que me a dicho que conteste los reviews, pero es que no se que decir.. me da verguenza ^^U **n__n** , si probaré algun dia eso de guardarlo en pagina web, pero ahora pongo los dialogos con comillas.. (es que me he fijado que la gente lo hacia así ^^UUUUUU, que mala soy.. XD). Aps! Otra cosa xD que.. ay muchas faltas, pero almenos se entiende.. es que me da mucha pereza corregirlas... ^^u soy muy vaga xD Bueno gracias a todos los k abeis dejao reviews, otra vez! :D pondria todos los nicks de cada uno pero es iwal, no? ^^U? El proximo dia lo haré xD 


	4. Lo que sucedió en realidad

" Porqué?!? Porqué?!? Porqué?!? Porqué?!? Porqué?!? Porqué?!? Porqué?!? Porqué?!? Porqué?!? Porqué?!? Porqué?!? Porqué?!? Porqué?!? Porqué?!?" - Hermione no paraba de repetirse eso desde que salió del hospital hasta que llegó a su casa. Estaba nerviosa por haber visto a Ron y enfadada con Harry y Ginny. Sabía que ellos no lo habían llamado, pero igualmente estaba enfadada. Trató de tranquilizarse un poco y entró por la puerta. La primera que la vió fue su madre:  
  
"Hermione ya estas aquí?"  
  
" Si.. "  
  
" Que te pasa? Te veo rara... así como nerviosa, como si estuvieras pensando en lo mismo todo el rato ^^U .. hacia tiempo que no te veia asi.. te acuerdas? Cuando estabas con R.." - se cayó antes que pudiera decir algo que afectara a su hija.  
  
Se sentó, aún muy nerviosa, en una silla que estaba cerca de su madre. No paraba de mirarse las manos con la cara aterrorizada y morderse el labio inferior. Su madre se empezó a preocupar y fue hacia ella.  
  
" Lo he visto"  
  
" eing? ?____? A quién?"  
  
"A Ron"  
  
" o_O .. Cu..cuando?"  
  
" En el hospital. Lo he visto cuando salía para venir hacía casa....."  
  
" Y ha pasado algo? Habéis hablado?" - preguntó la madre con cautela.  
  
" No!" - dijo con determinación-.  
  
" Hermione no crees que.. no sé... aprovechando que lo has visto.. ¿no le tendrias que contar lo de la niña?"  
  
Hermione siempre había escuchado los consejos de su madre pero esta vez no podia creer que le estaba diciendo. La miró sorprendida, alucinando por lo que le estaba diciendo, movió la cara negándose y se levantó y fue a buscar a Faith.  
  
"Hola papá... venga cariño -le dijo a Faith- vamos a dormir"  
  
" Hermione? Te pasa algo? - pero paró de preguntar en cuanto vio a su esposa haciendole señas para que se callara. - "Bueno... nosotros nos vamos..., hasta mañana".  
  
"Hasta mañana" dijo Hermione en voz baja.  
  
Le puso el pijama y la acostó. Faith se quedó dormida pronto. Pero parecía que Hermione no tenia ganas de moverse de su lado. Volvió a mirarla como en la noche en que Hedwig le trajo la carta de Harry.  
  
"Porqué? Faith.... porqué te tienes que parecer tanto a él?" -pensó. Y pasó su mano por los cabellos de la pequeña y despues acarició con la llema de sus dedos la nariz , los pómulos y la parte superior de las mejillas donde se concentraban la mayor parte de sus pecas. Se acercó a ella y le besó la frente. Por sus ojos castaños cayeron lágrimas. No había llorado desde que dejó de pensar en todo lo que había sufrido por Ron. Cerró los ojos y poco después se quedó dormida.  
( A/N: ahora explicaré el sueño, no nos vayamos a liar.. xD)  
  
" Dos parejas andaban en nochevieja buscando un pub donde entrar. Harry y Ginny iban discutiendo sobre donde entrar. Ron y Hermione iban muy acaramelados. Ambos se pasaban la mano por la cintura y intentaban estar lo más cerca posible él uno del otro. Hubieran preferido quedarse en la casa que Ron y Harry tenían, pero este último y Ginny insistieron en salir. Últimamente habían tenido algunos problemas aunque parecía que todo ya se había solucionado. Llegaron a un pub y decidieron quedarse allí.  
  
Las horas pasaban y conocieron mucha gente y reencontraron viejos compañeros de Hogwarts. Parecía que era una noche de concordia entre magos y muggles. Ron se fue con Harry un rato fuera y Hermione y Ginny se quedaron dentro. Poco después Hermione se encontró con John, un amigo que vivia cerca de la casa de sus padres.  
  
" Quieres bailar?"- Le dijo  
  
" Mmh.. no sé.. Ron debe estar apunto de volver"  
  
" No te preocupes Hermione, si viene yo le digo donde estas ^^ " - comentó Ginny.  
  
Hermione pensó que Ginny se podia haber ahorrado ese comentario y se fue a la pista de baile con John. Cuando se acabó la canción se despidieron, pero antes de irse, John le dió a Hermione un beso cerca de los labios. Pero no lo hizo a propósito. Su intención era darselo en la mejilla, pero parecía haberse mareado.  
  
" Estas bien?" le dijo Hermione.  
  
" si.. lo siento.. me he mareado. Debe ser culpa de todo lo que he bebido ^^U"  
  
Hermione sonrió y le pasó la mano por la mejilla.  
  
" Seguro que estas bien?"  
  
" Si ^^U, mira creo que ya ha llegado tu novio, no era pelirrojo?".  
  
Hermione se giró y lo vio: "si, es él n__n, me voy, ya nos veremos ^^"  
  
Y se fue hacia Ron. Pero este parecia haberse enfadado por algo y se fue del lugar donde estaba, saliendo fuera del pub. Lo siguió hasta que pudo alcanzarlo.  
  
" que hacías con ese?"  
  
" es .. un amigo. Ron no me dirás que estas celoso? Otra vez no.. por favor"  
  
" si? Un amigo, no? Pues yo, a mis amigos, no les voy dando besos en la boca!!!!!"  
  
" que?! No me lo ha dado en la boca! Solo estaba un poco mareado y se a acercado un poco demasiado al labio!! No me lo puedo creer"  
  
" VES!? No me lo puedo creer! Tu misma te estas delatando!!!!!!"  
  
" No me puedo creer que me estes diciendo esto!!! Ron se supone que tenemos que tener confianza el uno en el otro!!!! Además! Yo no te he dicho nada cuando me has dejado sola y te has ido con Harry!!! "  
  
Se estaban fulminando el uno al otro con la mirada. Estaban muy enfadados. Además últimamente las peleas entre ellos eran mas frecuentes que nunca. El ambiente estaba muy tenso... parecía que ambos iban a explotar.  
  
"¡¡Ya estoy harto de ti!!! Siempre estamos igual!!! "  
  
" ¡¡¡Y yo de ti! Que te has creido!!!"  
  
" ¡¿Si?!"  
  
" ¡Si!"  
  
" No quiero volver a verte en mi vida, Hermione Granger!!!""  
  
"Si?! Pues sabes que??!!!! Ojalá mantengas eso siempre porque yo tampoco quiero volverte a ver a ti!!!"  
  
"AH!!!!!!!!!" - Hermione se depertó con el corazón sobresaltado y con lágrimas en sus mejillas. "Porqué siempre tengo que llorar por ese idiota!?" miró el reloj: "solo son las 4..." abrazó a Faith y se quedó pensando en lo que sucedió esa noche. Fue una discusión tonta.. no era la primera vez que tenian una discusión de ese tipo. Siempre los celos. Durante la semana posterior a la pelea estuvo esperando a que Ron la llamara. Pero esto no sucedió. Odiaba que fuera tan crío. De todas maneras, la discusión de esa noche tampoco determinó esa separación. Cada dos por tres discutian por algo: que si el trabajo de cada uno no les dejaba verse, que cuando se veian siempre estaban acompañados, que si necesitaban intimidad.. Suspiró profundamente:  
  
" Ojalá no te vuelva a ver"-, afirmó volviendo a sus pensamientos. Y después de esto intentó quedarse dormida.  
  
~~~~~....~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~  
  
Cuando Ron se fue del hospital aun seguía pensando en Hermione. También sabía que dentro de esa habitación sus padres, y su hermana y Harry estarían hablando de ellos. Por eso se fue, porque no quería participar en la conversación. Porque no quería que le culparan de haber roto con ella, no quería que le dijeran que Hermione era la mujer de su vida, y por culpa de no haberla llamado, ahora estaba solo.  
  
" ¡¡¡Solo tengo 24 años!!!! Ya encontraré a alguien!!!" - Contestaba siempre a esas recriminaciones.  
  
Llegó a su casa, cogió una cerveza y se sentó en el sofá. Suspiró profundamente. No lograba quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza. Hermione esperando el ascensor, los ojos de Hermione mirándole...  
  
"TE ODIO!! - gritó -. COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESO?! Maldita sea! Yo te quería!!! Yo te quería... - esto último lo dijo en un susurro-. Tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo. Levantó la cabeza. Solo podía pensar en ella. Recordó con cuantas chicas había estado después de que cortaran. Un montón y con ninguna congeniaban. Todas eran tontas, sin opinión, aburridas, y medio ninfómanas. Y bueno.. no es que él las eligiera así. No podia negar que todas las tías se le acercaban - sonrió a este pensamiento-. Y es que él estaba muy muy bien... alto, fuerte, buenos pectorales, buenos abdominales... si había salido con todas esas chicas, ¿¿¿porqué aún recordaba cada dia ese "no te quiero volver a ver más" de ella?????  
  
"Aagggghhhhhh!!!!!!!" -gritó- "¡¡Quítatela de la cabeza!!!! ¡¡Quítatela de la cabeza!!!! ¡¡Quítatela de la cabeza!!!! Después de todo fue ella a la que le estaban besando! Y encima me dijo que "él se había acercado a los labios!" . Já! Y yo que me lo creo... entonces porqué le pasaba la mano por la mejilla???????  
  
Intentó tranquilizarse un poco, se desabrochó la camisa porque tenia calor. Se recostó en el sofá y antes de dormirse pensó que mañana tendría que ir a comprarle un regalo a su nuevo sobrino.  
  
A/N: el capitulo anterior no tuvo mucho éxito U_U... weno es iwal.. T_T Gracias a todos los k dejaron reviews !!!! :DD Y tb a Jessi Potter por recomendar la historia en su fanfic ;) n_____n En próximo capítulo está muy interesante! No os lo perdais ^^U. No se si adelantaros algo... no, mejor no xDDD (soy mu mala, pero os diré una cosa contra más reviews mas pronto actualizo XDDDDDD). No no.. la subiré el domingo noche o algo asi (ya esta escrita, x eso.. ^^u) besitoooos :****** P.D. Por más k lo intento no me salen más largos los capítulos! T______T lo sientooooo!!!!!!!!!! T_T 


	5. En el centro comercial

A/N: n_n me he adelantado y en vez de subir el capítulo por la noche, como os dije, lo subo por la mañana n___n. Bueno espero que os guste ^___^  
  
~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~  
  
Habían pasado dos semanas después del encuentro entre Ron y Hermione. Ella ya había hablado con Harry y Ginny una vez se había tranquilizado. Les dijo que pronto iria a verlos. Ese dia llegaba y pensó que tendría que comprarle algo al recién nacido.  
  
" mami? Ande vamo?" - preguntó Faith-.  
  
" a comprarle un regalito al hijo de Harry ^^. Te acuerdas? Aquél amigo que vino a casa el otro dia? Pues ese n_n ".  
  
" Xi .. y.. me cumpraras argo a mi ^^?" - puso cara de pillina-  
  
"mmh.. ya veremos" - Hermione rió ante la cara de enfado que ponía su hija. "Mira, esta es la tienda". Dentro de la tienda había miles de juguetes. Era la tienda de juguetes más grande de la ciudad. Y estaba llena.  
  
"Odio los tumultos.. "- pensó Hermione  
  
Alguien puso su mano en la espalda. Pero antes de que Hermione se pudiera girar, esa persona le tapó los ojos.  
  
"¿¡Quién soy?! - dijo esa persona intentando cambiar la voz.  
  
" euh.. no se.. quien eres ^^u? No seria Ron..? no ^^U no podia ser. Nunca vendría a un sitio como este... y nunca que le hablaria así, .. pero...  
  
" BU! " - dijo el chico destapándole los ojos.  
  
" Jo.. John! Cuanto tiempo! :D  
  
" Hola guapísima n__n ... o_O .. y esta niña tan bonita que agarras de las mano quien es? Que haces de canguro? Aunque se parece a ti.. y es pelirroja.." se le izo un nudo en el estómago.  
  
" Euh... es una larga historia ^^UU " - Hacía tiempo que no veía a John, precisamente des de aquella noche en que.. bueno... Sentía como John se preocupaba mucho por ella. Y ella también le quería a él, sentía que podía confiar en él. Y tenia ganas de hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que había pasado últimamente.  
  
" Tengo tiempo :D si quieres podemos ir al McDonalds de ahí, así la niña puede distraerse ^^U Os invito ;)"  
  
Hermione aceptó. Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la zona de juguetes y John fue a comprar algo de comida. Después le contó todo lo que había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron.  
  
" Vaya.. no sé quizá vio que me acerqué demasiado a ti o algo.. quieres que hable con él?? "  
  
" NO!!! Para nada! No fue culpa tuy..  
  
" tendrías que dejar de hablar de él. No te merece. Pasa de él... yo.. yo podría hacer de padre para Faith... "  
  
Hermione se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza. Al ver la reacción de la chica, John se apresuró a decir un : "era broma, era broma ^^U"  
  
" Ahh.. Bueno.. Ya.. ya lo hago.. ya paso de él.."  
  
" Ya..."  
  
" Lo único a que tengo miedo es que sepa sobre Faith.."  
  
" No pasará nada.. de verdad. No tienes de qué preocuparte". La miró con seguridad.  
  
" Gracias"  
  
" Mamiii, i el gujete que?  
  
" Oh dios!, es verdad!!! Lo siento John, mira que tarde que es..!!!"  
  
" Jajá, no pasa nada. Ya te llamaré, vale?  
  
" Vale.. adios ^^ "  
  
" Adios " - y se quedó mirando como se marchaban de la hamburguesería las dos.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dentro de la tienda, Faith no paraba de moverse para un lado y para otro. Y Hermione la seguía diciéndole que estuviera quieta. Finalmente la cogió en brazos.  
  
"Nuu, nu me cohas T__T , tero ver gujetes" ( A/N traducción: "No, no me cojas, quiero ver juguetes" ^^U - lo traduzco por si alguien vive al otro lado del atlántico y no lo entiende ^^U)  
  
" Tu cara de niña buena no me impresiona ¬¬# , y es "juguetes", no gujetes"  
  
"gujetes ^^U"  
  
" ¬¬U"  
  
" ^^U , que vamo a comprar?"  
  
" Pues no sé... el niño aun es muy pequeño para jugar con juguetes... ¿qué tal si compramos ropa o algo para la cuna o un cd de música clásica? Seguro que con eso se relajaría.  
  
" .... " - Faith prefirió no pronunciarse.  
  
" ¬¬# , qué? "  
  
" un coxe, a los ninios les gustan los coxes. Siempre zale en la tele.. "  
  
" Pero es demasiado pequeño para jugar a coches, cariño.. ^^U"  
  
" Mira ete coxe, mamá!"- y alargó la mano para agarrarlo.  
  
" No, Faith, déjalo!" - Y puso la mano sobre la de la niña para que lo dejara en la estantería. Alguien más puso la mano sobre la suya, intentando también coger el coche. "Ni que fuera tan bonito para que todos lo quieran" pensó ella.  
  
" Lo siento!!" -dijo y la miró.  
  
Hermione también miró a la persona que había hablado. Se quedó sin aire. Su mano cálida aún estaba sobre la suya. Sus ojos también estaban fijos en los de ella. Esta vez, la duración de las miradas duró más que la última vez.  
  
" Ron.. - pensó- no.. otra vez no.. por favor.. ¿porque siempre tengo que verte?"  
  
A Hermione le invadió el pánico cuando se acordó que estaba con Faith. Este era el momento que más había temido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Respiró profundamente y quitó la mano del coche. Faith hizo lo mismo.  
  
Ron la vio. Vio a esa pequeña que tanto se parecía a Hermione. Era como un clon de ella pero en pelirroja.  
  
"Que mona", -pensó- . "Un momento... ¡¡¿la ha llamado mamá?!??!?? O___O ¡Es hija de Hermione! espera Ron.. trankilo... no puede ser... (se decia a sí mismo)". Para cuando Ron empezaba a reaccionar, Hermione ya se había girado y se marchaba rápidamente de allí. Volvió a mirar la niña y pensó en lo que había dicho en verla: "era como un clon de ella pero en pelirroja". "¡¡¿pe..peliroja??!"  
  
" ¡¡¡ Hermione espera!!!!!! ¡¡¡ espera!!! " - durante un instante no se pudo mover. El shock había sido demasiado fuerte. Pero reaccionó y la siguió.  
  
"¡¡¡Maldita sea!!!! -pensó mientras intentaba esquivar a la gente- ¡¡Todas estas personas no tienen otra cosa que hacer!? Maldición! se va!! Vio como Hermione, que estaba a gran distancia de él salía del centro comercial. Para cuando él llegó a la salida ya no quedaba rastro de ella. "Mierda!.... Y ahora que?" Miró a los dos lados de la calle. No estaba. Se miró los pies, nervioso. No entendía nada... pero sabía de dos personas que se lo podían explicar muy bien...  
  
~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~  
  
" HARRY!!!!!!!!!!! GINNYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ABRID LA PUERTA AHORA MISMO O LA TIRO ABAJO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" - gritaba Ron desde la entrada de la casa.  
  
Alguien abrió. " o_O Ron.. qu.. que pasa? ¿¿ha pasado algo??!" - Era Ginny. Preguntaba con cautela. Cerró la puerta después de que entrara.  
  
" Dimelo tu"  
  
" Ron... tio que son esos gritos?" - Harry bajaba por al escalera abrochándose la camisa como podia .  
  
Miró a Harry con cara de querer matarlo.  
  
"¡ Ron!" - Ahora era Ginny quien le volvia a hablar. " ¿Que te pasa?"  
  
" Pues .. como empezaria.. es demasiado largo.. o corto.. según como lo mires. Quizá me lo podríais explicar vosotros mejor, no? Porque seguro que vosotros lo sabeis todo."  
  
" Todo.. el que? ¡Podrias empezar por el principio!?"  
  
" pues... como te lo diria.. estaba en el centro comercial de la ciudad, mirando un regalo para vuestro hijo...  
  
" Ya era hora que lo compraras, tacaño ¬¬#" - le dijo Harry, medio en broma, para que se le pasara el disgusto.  
  
" NO ME INTERRUMPAS!! SI NO LO HE COMPRADO HASTA AHORA ES PORQUE NO HE PODIDO CON EL TRABAJO!!!!  
  
" vale... " - Harry parecía haberse encogido. Prefirió no preguntarle nada más.  
  
" por donde iba.. ah si! ¿¡Pues.. a que no sabeis a quién e visto?!  
  
Ambos se quedaron callados. ¿a quien podría haber visto? Ante la cara que ponían ambos, Ron prefirió dar la respuesta.  
  
" Pues a Hermione !!!!!!!"  
  
" Eso es el destino" dijeron interrumpiéndole, y ambos sonrieron. En cambio Ron parecía querer matarles.  
  
" y.. estaba acompañada por una niña pequeña.. de dos años o así o menos, yo que sé. Y.. y la niña le dijo "mamá" a Hermione!!!!!!! Y yo me pregunto... ¿¿como puede ser hija de Hermione si para la edad que tiene.. para esa época.. yo.. bueno.. nosotros... acababamos de romper...?? y claro.. me podría haber remplazado rápidamente. Pero no! Hermione no es ese tipo de chica. Además.. sabéis que?  
  
Harry y Ginny tenían un nudo en el estómago terrible. Se apresuraron a negar la pregunta de Ron con la cabeza.  
  
" pues que la niña, es pelirroja "  
  
" ahm..."  
  
" COMO QUE AHM!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? AHORA MISMO ME CONTAIS LO QUE SABEIS O ... ¡¡ O NO RESPONDO DE MIS ACTOS!!"  
  
Ambos dieron un paso hacia atrás. Se lo tendrían que contar todo.  
  
" Ron.. tranquilo.. nosotros lo sabemos desde hace muy poco... hace un mes o así.."  
  
" Un mes. Está bien. Un mes. UN MES Y NO ME HABEIS DICHO NADA??? - el pelirrojo parecía estar a punto de tener un ataque al corazón.  
  
" Ron escucha! Yo te lo intenté decir, vale? Le prometí a Hermione que no te lo diria , por eso insistí tanto en que fueras a verla. Te acuerdas en el hospital? - preguntó Ginny-. Lo que pasa es que eres un terco!  
  
" Entonces.. es mia la niña, no?" - preguntó Ron con mucha seriedad-  
  
" No, de Fred" - dijo Harry con sarcasmo.  
  
" ¬¬ ... y .. ahora que? Que hago?" Ron se sentó en el sofá, como abatido, y se pasó las manos por la cabeza, hundiendo la cabeza en los brazos.  
  
" Tienes que ir a verla". - dijo Ginny, mientras se sentaba a su lado y le pasaba un brazo por el hombro para abrazarle.  
  
Pero Ron sabía lo que representaba para él ver a Hermione. Tragarse su orgullo. Dijo que no la volveria a él y se lo prometió a si mismo. Pero ahora.. todo era completamente diferente. No iba a dejar que unas tontas palabras le impedieran ver a su hija. ¿cómo podía haberselo ocultado?? ¿¡Como se había atrevido?!!!!! Si antes estaba enfadado con Hermione, ahora lo estaba mil veces más.  
  
"Dios...mi hija.. ¡hija!.. tengo una hija... Dios.. ¡¡¡Dios!!!!" - empezó a murmurar Ron.  
  
" Si.. y es preciosa n_n" - dijo Ginny.  
  
Ron se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando todo lo que pensaba. Y, como si tuviera miedo, preguntó en voz baja: " y.. como se llama?"  
  
" Faith" -respondió Harry.  
  
" Dios mio.. ¿¡pero como ha podido pasar esto?! - volvió a preguntar Ron.  
  
" Pues Ron.. yo creía que ya sabías todo el proceso...- decía Ginny a su lado.·  
  
" ¬¬" Ron suspiró hondo. Muy hondo. Todo parecía un sueño. O una pesadilla. No sabía aun por cual decidirse. -"¿Que edad tiene la niña?"-.  
  
" Pues un año y siete meses o así. Hermione dijo que no supo que estaba embarazada hasta 2 semanas o así después de que os pelearais".  
  
"... como me lo ha podido esconder? " Harry y Ginny se quedaron callados. No sabían que decir. En canvio, la cara de Ron empezaba a llenarse de rabia. "¡¡¡Ahora mismo voy a hablar con ella!!! - exclamó mientras se levantaba.  
  
Ginny también se levantó y le puso a Ron en las manos la dirección de Hermione.  
  
" Ron.. ¿no seria mejor que te tranquilizaras un poco primero? "- preguntó Harry con acierto.  
  
Pero Ron ya se había encaminado hacía la puerta y la había abierto.  
  
" No"- y cerró la puerta.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: we! Veis? La he intentado hacer mas larga.. pero es que no hay manera XD Lo siento por angie weasley y por Ame ^^U. Gracias a todos los que habéis dejado review ( otra vez XDD): A Fleur, Angie, Hermione Riddle, Alejandra, Shagy Sirius, a odio a kiko (es el de gran hermano? ^^U?), a Ly, a Moryn, a Haizetxu.. bueno.. a todos! Me alegra que os guste :D También decirle a Hermione Ryddle Malfoy que mas o menos me quita la idea! XD había pensado durante mucho tiempo el lugar donde se podían encontrar: en la calle, en el hospital.. en la misma casa de Hermione.. pero al final me gustó la idea del centro comercial ^^.  
  
P.D. Los niños a esa edad no hablan, verdad? Es que puse esa edad porque así parecería más mona la niña.. n_nU xD aunque.. mi vecino tiene dos años y habla como un adulto.. jeje ^^UUUU echadle imaginación, por fi ^^U xD 


	6. Ron en casa de Herm

Ya está aki el capitulo 6! :D espero k os guste :)

----

Cuando Hermione llegó a su casa, se sentó en el sofa. No había dicho nada en todo el camino y Faith parecía no quererla molestar. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Estaba en un estado de shock, parecía flotar, ni siquiera podia pensar. Faith se le acerco y le dio un abrazo. 

" Mami.. "

Hermione la miró y sonrió débilmente. Le besó la frente mientras la abrazaba y la colocaba en su regazo.

" Dime cariño. Tienes hambre?" – le preguntó sin dejar de abrazarla.

" Nu.. mhh.. mami.. poque nos hemos ido coriendo? 

" Pues.. porque se hacía tarde.. "

" pero.. el zenior eze,.. etaba llamantote y.. "

Hermione no tenía ganas de contestar. Solo quería estar abrazando a Faith, sin que nada la preocupara, sin que nadie les molestara. 

¡¡Riiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiing!!

El teléfono estaba sonando. Fue a cogerlo, pero Faith no se apartó para dejarle levantar. Así que la agarróen brazos y se la llevó con ella. 

" ¿Quién es?

" ¿Hermione? Ron..." – era Ginny.

" Lo he visto! – se apresuró a decir Hermione-  estaba en el centro comercial y yo.. Ginny..."

¡¡¡Ding dong!!!

Ahora la puerta! Definitivamente hoy se iba a volver loca. Se fue hacia la puerta con el teléfono inalambrico y la niña en brazos.  Mientras tanto, Ginny seguia hablandole:

" Hermione ha venido a casa y nos ha preguntado y... bien.. nosotros le hemos contado que.."  

¿¡¿ Que le habeis contado el que?! – preguntó Hermione mientras abria la puerta.

Ahí estaba él otra vez. Con la mirada seria, enfadada... a Hermione incluso le dio miedo verle allí. Se quedó en blanco. El corazón le iba a cien. ¿¿Como la había encontrado??? 

Pero su cuerpo reaccionó más rápido que su mente y intentó cerrar la puerta, aunque él lo impidió poniendo el pie. Por otro lado ella hacía fuerza contra la puerta con todo su cuerpo. Pero era muy difícil porque llevaba a Faith y el teléfono. Dejó de hacer fuerzas. De todas formas, Ron tenia más fuerza que ella y además, ya la había encontrado. Ahora ya lo sabía todo.

" Ginny, ya te vale!!" – exclamó mientras colgaba el teléfono. Lo dejó en la repisa de la entradita y dirigió su mirada a Ron, que no dejaba de mirar a la niña. 

" ¿Qué quieres?" – le preguntó secamente.

" ¿Como te atreves a decirme que qué quiero?" – la miró fijamente- "Una explicación! ¡Eso es lo que quiero!!"

Hermione lo miró.  Se agachó para dejar la niña en el suelo y le dijo: 

" Cariño, vete dentro, vale?" – la niña asintió y se marchó de allí. Hermione se volvió a dirigir a Ron.

" Yo no tengo que darte ninguna explicación" – le dijo en voz baja. Si tenian que pelearse preferia una discusión tranquila, sin gritar, para que Faith no se asustara.

" No?¿ Eso crees? Te parece normal que después de dos años vuelvas a mi vida y te presentes con una niña que es mi hija??!"

" ¡¡¿Que qué?!!  Perdona pero yo no he vuelto a tu vida! Ni siquiera quiero verte! Ya te lo dije la última vez! Vete y déjame tranquila". 

Hermione intentó hacerle retroceder para hecharle de la casa, pero Ron le agarró por la muñeca con fuerza . La miró y le dijo:

"¡Quiero verla! ¡Quiero hablar con ella!! ¡También es mi hija!!! "

" ¡Ni hablar!" – respondió Hermione y hizo un movimiento brusco con el brazo para que le soltara la mano.

" No seas así Hermione. Bastante tiempo me lo has escondido. Pero ya no lo vas a poder hacer más " – Ron la miró como si tuviera toda la seguridad del mundo en lo que estaba diciendo. "Vamos! Quiero verla!!"-  volvió a insistir.

Hermione ante la actitud agresiva de Ron, retrocedió unos pasos. Le estaba asustando. Mucho. Pero no iba a perder la compostura delante de él.

" Vete o llamo a la policia" – Dijo ella.

Ron se negó con la cabeza.

"¡Vete!" -. volvió a decir. Cogió el teléfono y empezó a marcar los números de la policia, pero Ron se le acercó, le puso la mano en el mentón de manera que levantó la cara de Hermione para que le mirara, y le dijo:

" Esto no va a quedar así" -. Se dió la vuelta y cerró la puerta.

Hermione se quedó durante un rato allí, quieta, mirando a la puerta. Después agachó la mirada y entró al comedor en busca de Faith.

~~~~~~

Dias después de lo sucedido, Harry y Ginny se dirigian a casa de Hermione. No sabían exactamente que había pasado pero algo había agravado la relación entre ellos. Y sabían que Hermione estaba muy mal. Llamaron al timbre y precisamente fue ella quién abrió.

" Hola.. " –dijo-. Tenía un aspecto terrible. Parecía cansada y los ojos los tenia colorados de tanto llorar.

" Hola cielo".-  Entraron dentro de la casa.

" Y James, no lo habéis traido?

" Se ha quedado con Molly"- respondió Harry.

" Así estaremos más tranquilos"- siguió Ginny.

" Que bien.. quizá dentro de poco también tenga que cuidar de Faith.." –comentó Hermione mientras se sentaba en el sofa. Ellos hicieron lo mismo.

Ginny miró a Harry.

" Porqué dices eso??" –dijeron ambos. Hermione cogió una carta que había encima de la mesa y se la dio a Harry para que la leyera. La leyó en silencio, pero pronto comentó:

" no me puedo creer que Ron esté haciendo esto..."  

" ¿el qué??! –preguntó Ginny con inocencia.

" Ron.... quiere quitarle la niña a Hermione... 

" ¡¡¿¿QUÉ?!?!?"- le quitó la carta a Harry de las manos y empezó a leerla.

Harry miró a Hermione. Parecía abatida. Esa niña era lo que más había querido en el mundo. La había tenido sola. Había sufrido el daño de su separación con Ron sola. Vivia para Faith.. era en lo único en lo que se había apoyado todo este tiemp.  Y ahora Ron se la quería quitar.  No le extrañaba para nada que estuviera así. Sintió como alguien se levantaba a su lado. Era Ginny:

" Voy a hablar con el idiota de mi hermano". Y desapareció.

Hermione no decía nada, seguia tan callada como si estuviera sola en la habitación. Y Harry no sabía por donde empezar para animarla.

" Her- Hermione.. "

Ninguna respuesta.

" Mmh... ¿Hermione?

" ¿que?" – contestó ausente.

" Todo se va a solucionar, ya veras" – le dijo intentándola animar.

Hermione le contestó con una sonrisa débil. 

" Harry... ya se .. ya se que todo esto me lo merezco, vale? No sabes cuantas veces he pensado en ir a decirle a Ron: "oye, estoy embarazada" o "he tenido un hijo tuyo".. pero ¿sabes? No ha sido facil.. sé que Ron se tendría que haber enterado de esto... pero cada vez que me acordaba de sus palabras..... eran tan frias y hacían tanto daño... Yo.. yo... no puedo dejar que me quite a Faith de mi lado.. no puedo..." – empezó a llorar-. "sé que tiene todo el derecho a estar enfadado y a reclamar la custodia de la niña, que tiene derecho a verla y todo eso.., pero yo... no estoy preparada... ni para verle, ni para alejarme de Faith..."

" Shh.. no digas nada" -  y la abrazó.

" Crees que me he equivocado, ¿verdad?" 

" No.. Hermione los dos teneis parte de razón. Es normal que Ron esté tan enfadado. Se acaba de enterar que tiene una hija y esta ..bueno..  muy furioso aún por todo lo que pasó... y ya sabes. Y tu la has intentado proteger, has intentado ocultarla para que se quedara a tu lado, además ambos no os queriais ni ver... no creo que esto sea culpa de nadie."

Hermione suspiró profundamente y dijo: 

" Sabia que esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano.. "

El silencio inundó de nuevo la habitación. 

Harry empezó a pensar: "Quizá hubiera sido mejor que Ginny se quedara con Hermione y yo hablara con Ron...  Así le podría dar tres o cuatro puñetazos...  Vale que esté enfadado.... pero.. quitarle a la niña es demasiado. Además.. ¿que va a hacer él con la niña? Si no tiene ni idea de como cuidarse él mismo, como la va a cuidar a ella? Solo quiere hacerle daño a Herm. Será.."  –durante un rato dejó en blanco su mente, pero pronto reaccionó-. "Todo esto ha sido porque escribimos a Hermione para saber de ella, porque vinimos a verla.. madre mia.. todo esto es por mi culpa...".

" Lo siento " – le dijo acariciandole el pelo y abrazándola más fuerte.

" ¿Porqué?- contestó con voz débil.

" Todo esto es por nuestra culpa... si no te hubieramos venido a visitar, nadie hubiera sabido sobre Faith.. 

" No Harry.. no es culpa tuya. Yo.. cuando me quedé embarazada no quise ir a ver a Ron y me fui a Escocia. Fui una cobarde, no solo por no decirle a Ron nada, sino por esconderme de vosotros.  Cuando llegué aquí pensé en escribiros, almenos a vosotros. Pero no podia...

"¿Des de cuando te has vuelto tan cobarde? – le dijo medio en broma y le guiñó el ojo.

" Serian las hormonas..." – contestó. Y sonrió. " Pero... gracias por preocuparos por mi y por venir a visitarme ^^".

Harry le contestó con otra sonrisa y con un "de nada". Antes de que Hermione volviera a hablar también añadió:

" Quién sabe.. quizá te puedas ir a Escocia otra temporada con Faith... pero claro.. tendrías que huir de la justicia ^^".

"¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan chistoso? Jeje, pero.. de todas formas.. ya es hora de que me enfrente a aquello a lo que tuve que haberme enfrentado hace tiempo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vale.. es pekeño, es un capitulo de relax xDDDDD iba a juntarlo con el proximo capitulo (que ya lo tengo escrito ^^U) pero prefiero hacerlo así pq sale mas estructurado ^^UUUUU gracias a todos por reviewar (es mi palabra nueva n____n) jeje 

Paz me ha dicho k encontro una historia parecida pero donde no se han encontrado todavia! O_O cual es? ^^U y me dijo que los papeles entre los protas se cambiaban! Como es eso? Ron es el que se keda embarazado? ^^U?

Y angie weasley me preguntó de donde era: de Barcelona (Catalunya). Barcelona pow@@@@!!!!!!!!! 

Bueno me tengo k ir el proximo dia eskribo mas!!!!! 


	7. La promesa de Ron a Faith

CaPiTuLo 7

Al cabo de unos días, Ron ya estaba preparado para ir a ver a la niña. Sabía que Hermione no se podría negar a que la visitara. Ginny no había podido convencer a su hermano para que desistiera en su intento de quedársela, aunque por ahora, solo la podía visitar. 

Cuando llegó a la casa de Hermione, estaba muy nervioso. Era la primera vez que hablaría con la niña y no sabía que decirle. 

"Bien.. allá voy."- picó al timbre y Hermione, al rato, le abrió. 

Pero ella ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra. Tampoco se esperaba otra cosa, pero almenos un "hola" seria bien recibido.

La chica se dio la vuelta y le dirigió por la casa hasta llegar al comedor. Allí estaba Faith jugando. Hermione había preferido no decirle nada sobre Ron hasta que él no estuviera delante. Tampoco se sentía preparada para decírselo. Esperaba que el momento no llegara nunca y por eso había estado retrasando al máximo la explicación. Pero ese momento ya había llegado y era hora de hacerle saber quien era su padre. 

Se acercó al sofá y se agachó a su lado. Ron esperaba un poco apartado.

" Faith" 

"mmhh? "

" Tengo que contarte algo ... "

"xi?"

" Pues.. ¿te acuerdas del dia que fuimos a comprarle a James el regalo? ¿Que había un hombre pelirrojo cuando cojiste el coche?"

" xi... " -, la mirada de la niña se dirigió hacia Ron.

" pues.. veras....."

" ya ze quien es. Jary y tu lo habeis dixo el oto dia " – dijo sin darle importancia. Hermione se sorprendió. No sabía como continuar. Quizá se había preocupado tanto por el tema de la custodia que no le había hecho suficiente caso a ella.

" se dice "lo dijisteis el otro dia""-. Le corrigió en voz baja. "Pues entonces también sabrás que dentro de poco te tendrás que ir unos dias con él..."- le dijo suavemente.

" No!" – contestó la niña.

" Faith..."

" ¡¡No me guta!! ¡¡Yo tero etar contigo!!" – gritó y se abrazó a Hermione-.

Ron, que veia la escena desde lejos se empezó a sentir mal. Le estaba haciendo daño a Hermione, de eso era consciente, pero también a su propia hija. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y no sabía que hacer.

" Nos puedes dejar solas un momento? – Era la primera vez que Hermione se dirigia a él.

" Si.. claro"- contestó nervioso. Salió y cerró la puerta del comedor.

Dentro de la habitación, Hermione le preguntó a la niña:

" A ver.. ¿porque dices que no te gusta?  No le conoces, no puedes decir eso..." 

Faith se quedó callada. Hermione también. Al final, la pequeña contestó: "a ti tampoco te guta!"

" Cariño... que él y yo no nos llevemos bien no significa que no vaya a ser un buen papá para ti. Él te quiere. Y no digas que no te gusta... no le conoces. Cuando le conozcas ya verás como le querrás un montón. Ya veras como es  muy gracioso y simpático. ¿Porqué no hablas con él? 

Faith se quedó callada y Hermione entendió eso como un sí. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a la pequeña y luego fue a buscar a Ron.

" Ya puedes entrar " – le dijo lo más normal que pudo-, " pero tendras que convencerla para cuando quieras llevartela contigo".

" Ok " – contestó Ron. Era un "ok" triste. No le gustaba nada esta situación. ¡Su propia hija estaba renegando de él! ¿Como iba a hacer que le quisiera? 

Esta vez, Ron era el que entraba en la habitación mientras Hermione se quedaba fuera.

" Euh.. hola pequeña "

" Io no zoy pequenia ¬¬ " – le contestó la niña. 

_" Pues sí que empezamos bien_..  "-  pensó Ron. "

" Esta bien... oie.. mhh.. esto..." Ron respiró profundamente. 

" Que teres ¬¬?" – dijo ella.

" Pues estar contigo un rato ^^U".

" Po yo no"- contestó mientras miraba friamente para otro lado.

" _Maldita sea! Es igual de terca que Hermione y solo tiene un año_! " -. Pensó él. Tendria que decirle algo para convencerla de que era bueno, de que era su padre y a partir de ahora la iba a cuidar. Pero.. ¿por donde empezaba?

" oye lo siento, yo.. yo no quiero hacerte daño ni nada... pero .. no sé.. eres mi hija y quiero verte y quiero saber como estas y quiero estar contigo, no sé si lo entiendes, pero... bffffff"

Faith abrió mucho los ojos y retrocedió lo máximo que pudo en el sofá. Ron vio que la había asustado y se acercó a ella.

" oye... ¿porque.. porque no quieres venir conmigo? ¿Porque no te caigo bien? ¿Si me lo dices tal vez pueda cambiar para que nos llevemos bien, no te parece? "

" ¡¡tu.. tu has exo llorar a mamá! ¡¡¡Io nuca la había vito llorar!!! Y tu.. tu... " – Faith apartó la mirada de Ron. 

Ron se sorpendió. Hermione no había llorado delante de él pero seguro que lo estaba pasando muy mal. Ginny también se lo había dicho. Pero él queria seguir adelante con todo esto. Contra más daño le hiciera mejor.  Se sintió fatal. 

" Yo.. lo siento... "

" Ya.. eso disen toros" ( toros = todos ^^U).

" o_O .. Pues... déjame que te lo demuestre"

" ¿Qué?"

" Si te demuestro que no te quiero hacer daño ni a ti ni a tu madre, querrás que este contigo?"

" Mhmm... "- Faith parecia estar pensandoselo mucho o por lo menos, intentaba parecer estar pensandoselo. En el fondo, le hacia gracia la cara de preocupación que ponia Ron. " Vale " contestó al final.

" Bien..." – contestó Ron. Sonrió a Faith, la cogió en brazos y la sentó en sus piernas. Desde luego , era preciosa. Daban ganas de abrazarla. 

" Que-ez eso?" –preguntó ella señalando a un bolsillo de la camisa de Ron.

" El que?" – Ron dirigió la mirada al bolsillo i vio una tableta de chocolate-, "jaja! ¿Quieres?"

" Xiiiiii" - y sonrió por primera vez delante de Ron. 

Él se la quedó mirando embobado. Era su hija. Ah!!! ¡¡Tenia ganas de gritar, de abrazarla y de comprarle todo lo que ella le pidiera!! Por ahora, sin embargo, solo le podia dar la chocolatina. La partió en dos trozos para darle una parte, porque era una chocolatina bastante grande para una niña tan pequeña. Y se la ofreció. Pero ella alargó las dos manos cogiendo, con cada una de ellas, cada mitad de chocolatina.

" ¡Asias!! ^___^"

" De nada n_nUU . Esto... me das un beso para agradecermelo?

Cuando se lo dio, Ron parecía el hombre más feliz del mundo. No podía creerse todavía lo que le estaba pasando. Aunque.. había un inconveniente. Le había dicho a Faith que le iba a demostrar que no les iba a hacer daño... y estando ahora mismo donde estaba, estaba haciendo daño a Hermione. Pidiendo la custodia también se lo haría. Y quitándole la niña... no lo quería ni imaginar. Faith le odiaria toda la vida. Además... ¿como rayos iba a cuidarla? No tenia ni idea de niños... 

" ¿¿¿_Dios mío.. que he hecho_??? " – pensó.  " ¡_Le he prometido que no les iba a hacer daño y le estoy mintiendo!!!! ¿Que puedo hacer? Tengo que hacer algo. ¡¡TENGO QUE HACER ALGO!!" _

" Teres gujar conmigo a la pray? " – le dijo la niña.

" A la play? Jaja ¡Harry tiene una en su casa! Pero espera un momento... ¡¡¡los mandos son demasiado grandes para que tu puedas cogerlos con facilidad!!!! ¿Como vas a jugar?"

Sin embargo, Faith cogió su mando y le dio el otro a Ron. Pero.. aparentemente no habría ningun problema para jugar ¡el mando de Faith era pequeño!

" Mamá... lo izo pequenio" – dijo ella, y ambos rieron.

" ¿A que vamos a jugar? Supongo que solo tendras juegos educativos o de la Disney (A/N: u.uU manga rulez!).  Seguro que Hermione no te deja tener ninguno de lucha.

Faith sonrió de nuevo: estaba poniendo el Tekken 3.

" me la dehao un ninio de mi claze. Pero no ze lo digas a mamá ^^U"

Y así se pasaron lo que quedaba de tarde jugando. Hermione solo asomó la cabeza por la puerta una vez para comprobar que todo iba bien. 

A eso de las 8, Ron dijo que se iba y se puso la chaqueta. Durante unos instantes se quedó mirando un sobre que había sobre el mueble del comedor.

Hermione sintió ruidos en el comedor y fue a ver si eran porque Ron había decidido marcharse ya. En realidad había estado sintiendo risas y chillidos toda la tarde. Cuando se acercó a dicha estancia de la casa, Faith y Ron ya no estaban. Sin embargo, encontró un sobre despedazado en 3 o 4 trozos. Era la carta donde Ron pedía la custodia de la niña. Por un instante se paralizó totalmente.

"¿_Que quería decir todo eso? ¿Ron estaba renunciando a la cusodia_?" 

Sintió el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y fue rapidamente al pasillo. Allí estaba él, con Faith.

"Aios papá n_n" – dijo con mucha seguridad. Ron y Hermione se sorprendieron en sentirla.

" ¡¡_Me ha llamado papá!!! ¡¡¡Me ha llamado papá_!!  -pensaba Ron y esbozó una gran sonrisa. Se dirigió a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le desordenaba el pelo.

" _Le.. le ha llamado papá... Faith... "_ – se decía a sí misma Hermione. Parecía estupefacta por las palabras de la niña.

Ron y Faith por fin se dieron cuenta  de la presencia de Hermione. Ron también se fijó en que ella llevaba la carta que él antes había roto.

" Gracias" – dijo en voz baja. . estaba tan feliz que las lágrimas amenazaban por salir. Sin embargo, aún estaba sorprendida por el "papá" de Faith y por el echo de que Ron rompiera la carta.

Hermione vio como Faith iba hacía ella. La cogió en brazos. Ron se giró dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes de irse, comentó:

"Esto no significa que renuncie a la niña. Voy a venir a verla cada dia, mas o menos tanto rato como hoy. Esa es la condición que pongo." – dijo con decisión.

" Vale" –contestó ella. Preferia que Ron estuviera con Faith dos o tres horas a la semana a que se la llevara toda una semana y ella se quedara sin verla.

" Bien. Pues hasta mañana".

" Adios" – le respondió ella.

Y cerró la puerta.

"¿_Que le habría echo canviar de opinión_?" – pensó. "_Ron.. no solía hacer esas cosas... no se arrepentia de decisiones que hubiera tomado... ¿tanto había cambiado_?" Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un abrazo cálido de Faith.

" Ei.. ¿te has divertido? ^^"

" xiiiii n__n" 

Se acercó a ella y le dio un gran beso mientras se la llevaba al comedor. Era tan tierna... menos mal que todo se había solucionado bien porque no hubiera querido verla sufrir por nada del mundo.

" Oie... y ¿qué habéis estado haciendo?

" gujar a la pray ^^"

" jugar a la play u.uU"

" xi ^^U xD y le dao una palisa"

"¿¿o_O le has ganado O_o??" 

" xii..  ji ji ji" – rió poniendo cara de pillina-.

"Me estas escondiendo algo ¬¬u "

"Nu.. nada.."

" Tienes los dientes manchados! Has comido chocolate!!!  
  


" ¡NO! ¡No e comio xocote!!" – contestó. Se soltó de los brazos de Hermione y se fue corriendo a la cocina. "¡¡ Tengo hambre!!" 

" Espera que pongo la mesa y enseguida comemos ^^"

~~~~~~~~

A/N: Yuhuuuu!!! Otro capítulo... en realidad.. keria hacer la historia mas corta pero se me esta alargando cacho.. y encima ahora tengo que hacer un montón de trabajos para el cole.. y estoy aki... si es ke... u.uUU  
  


Paz! Me leí esa historia.. ta mu wapa n____n la warra de la parvati esa ¬¬ te lo juro, desde k leí el caliz de fuego que me cae como una patá en el trasero ¬¬# k asko tia ¬¬# 

Mireeiaaaaaa xiii Viska Katalunya!!!!! :D jeeee n____n 

Y gracias a todooos otra veeeez n______n: a adrinol, a jessi weasley,  a Hermione Riddle Malfoy, a 

Miyu WG (siiiiiiii me pasaré x la web!!!! En realidad ya estuve el otro dia pero no me uní XD pero si estuvie mirando los fanarts!!!!!  Me enkantan los k estan asi al estilo manga n_n ,  yo tengo mas, ya os los pasaré jeje),

 a angie weasley ( tp es tan malo Ron... weno yo no digo ná –pero un poco si k lo es xD)

A Shagy Sirius y a morin tb!!!!!! 

A todoooos!!!! Me enkantan los reviews... asi se sabe si el capitulo mola o no... 

Bueno yo creo que la primera parte de la historia ya ha acabado.. ahora empieza la 2 :D

PODATA: WEEEEEEEEEEEEE K RON ES EL PORTERO EN HARRY POTTER 5!!!!!!!!!!!! Y esta confirmado!!!!!!!!!!!  ME ENKANTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  XIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  y en www.harrylatino.com dicen que eso sera un problema para Harry ¬¬# y a mi k me importa el harry ¬¬#

Lo  k tiene es k awantarse!!!! siempre contanto protagonismo!!! Ron para capitán!!!!!!!!!! :D k para eso es el estratega del grupo n_______n 

Ron 4ever!!!! (a ver si se enrolla con Hermione ya... Aix..)


	8. Abuelos, problemas y reconciliaciones

Al dia siguiente, Ron se presentó en la casa a la hora acordada. Llamó como el dia anterior, pero esta vez no fue Hermione quien le abrió la puerta, sino su madre.

" Señora Granger... "- Dijo Ron con mucha sorpresa. No se esperaba para nada que estuvieran allí. Esperaba que no estuviera el Señor Granger, por lo menos. Siempre le era más facil tratar con la madre de Hermione que con su padre...

" Hola cariño n_n ¿sorprendido de verme aquí?"

" Un poco... ^^U" 

" Vamos entra, o te quieres quedar en la puerta todo el día?

" ^^U "

" ¿Como estas, Ron?" –le preguntó.

" Pues.. intentando asimilar todo esto... pero aparte de todo esto, bien" 

Ella sonrió.

" ¿Y vosotros?"

" Bien también, gracias ^^"

"Euh..  Faith esta durmiendo la siesta, si quieres la puedes despertar pero no te lo recomiendo ^^"

" porqué ^^U? 

" Es que si no duerme un rato, luego se pone muy maniosa. Como no sabía a que hora vendrías la puse a dormir hace media hora".

"Ahh... tranquila, no pasa nada. ¿Y Hermione?" 

" Trabajando... le han encargado un trabajo en el último momento n_n. Mejor para nosotros, porque así estamos más tiempo con Faith ^^. 

" Me podría haber avisado a mi...si algun dia necesita que venga antes o algo, solo tiene que avisarme"

" Claro cielo... pero antes tendrás que darle tu numero de teléfono. ¿Porque... tienes teléfono verdad?" – preguntó despacio. Sabía que en el mundo de los brujos todas las cosas eran diferentes.

" Si...  Harry y Ginny me regalaron uno.... un mobil creo que se llama, no?" 

" Si xD"__

"Luego le daré el número a Hermione"

" Okis"

"¿Crees que podría, ...ya sabes, ver a Faith ahora?" – le preguntó Ron.

" Claro ^^" 

" Hola Ron" – saludó el padre de Hermione.

Ron se puso blanco. Era un hombre muy protectivo con los suyos... o estaba a favor de alguien o estaba totalmente en contra. Ron consideró dos opciones: o saludar como un hombre diplomático lo haría o salir corriendo. Eligió la de salir corriendo, pero como sabía que si lo hacia no se atrevería a volver por esa casa, alargó la mano:

" Hola señor Granger " – le contestó.

" Ron quiere ir a ver a Faith, ahora bajamos, ¿vale?"

" Ok " – respondió su marido.

Subieron las escaleras y la señora Granger lo guió hasta la habitación de Faith. 

_"La verdad es que la casa es bonita " – pensó Ron. " Y grande... , Hermione se ha espavilado bien"._

Entraron en la habitación. Y allí estaba Faith, durmiendo acurrucada. Parecía un angelito. Ron no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa cruzara su cara. Se acercó a ella y la beso.  Ella se movió incomoda, así que Ron se apartó un poco.

Abrió los ojos lentamente.

" Hola princesa " – le dijo suavemente.

" ¿Papi...?" – aún tenia los ojos medio abiertos

" Si... " – afirmó él.

Faith sonrió y le abrazó. 

" Tengo hambre... " – volvió a decir le pequeña.

" Yo te prepararé algo n_n "- contestó su abuela. " Vamos para abajo".

Ron cogió a Faith en brazos y los tres bajaron.  Precisamente, en ese momento, llegaba Hermione del trabajo. Faith quiso soltarse de Ron y se fue corriendo hacia ella.

" ¡¡¡Mamiiii!!!"

" ¡¡¡Hola amor!!!!" – le dijo mientras le abrazaba.

_Ron las miraba con una sonrisa en la cara. "¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡Ron... concéntrate, no les sonrias, aún estas enfadado con ella!!" – sus pensamientos ganaron y se puso serio.  Miró a Hermione de arriba a abajo " Esta preciosa...".  ¡¡¡¡¡¡Nooo!!!! ¡¡No lo está!! ¡Deja de pensar así! Se tuvo que girar para dejar de mirarla. Todos estaban entrando ya al comedor._

" Mamá, gracias por cuidar de Faith"

" De nada cariño...  aunque no se si esta será la última vez..."

"¿porqué?" – preguntó Hermione.

" Mmh.. Ron se ha ofrecido a llegar antes. Dice que luego te dará su mobil"

" Ah " – contestó ella. No sabia si estar contenta porque así no tendría que moletar a sus padres o decirle a Ron que el horario en que habían quedado no era ese. " Papá, mamá ¿quereis café?"

" Si, no me vendria mal " –contestó su padre

" A mi también me apetece. ¿Ron tu quieres? – desde luego, la madre de Hermione estaba muy pendiente de Ron.

" ¬¬#" – Hermione miró mal a su madre

" Euh.. si..  gracias"

Hermione respiró hondo y se fue a hacer el café.  Su madre le acompañó, mientras Ron se quedaba con la niña.

" ¿¿¿ Por qué le has dicho eso??? ¡Yo no quiero ofrecerle nada mio! "- le replicó Hermione a su madre.

" Tienes que ser más cortés... " – le contestó ella mientras le hacía la merienda a Faith.

"¡ No!"

" ¿no te has dado cuenta de como te mira, verdad?" 

"¿¿ q- qué..?! " – preguntó mientras se sonrojaba

" Te has puesto colorada n_n"

" No.. mamá,... creo que te estás equivocando. Ron está aquí por Faith. Es su padre y punto. Lo que pasó, pasó. Y todo acabó ya. Yo no quiero saber nada de él.

"Como tu digas "

Acabaron de hacer el café y lo llevaron al comedor. Todos se sentaron en la mesa.  Parecía haber un ambiente tenso que Faith se encargó de romper.

"¡¡¡Yo teria xocote!!!"

" No puedes comer chocolate todo el dia" – replicó su abuela.

" pos no tero plataaáno"

" Faith, cómetelo" –le ordenó su madre.

" ¡Nu!" - y se cruzó de brazos.

Hermione cogió aire, intentando tranquilizarse. Sentó a Faith en su regazo y le empezó a dar de comer.

" Bueno, nosotros nos vamos"

" ¿Tan pronto? " –preguntó Hermione.

Su madre izo un gesto afirmativo con la cara, mientras que su padre parecía que preferia quedarse. Hermione les pidió que se quedaran con un gesto, pero su madre no quiso.

"¡Adios!" – se despidieron los abuelos

" Adios" - contestaron los que se quedaban dentro.

Hermione se levantó para recoger los vasos después de darle de merendar a Faith. Pero Ron se le acercó para hablarle.

" Oye..."

" ¿Qué?"

" Me gustaria llevar a mi casa a Faith  para que la vean mis padres"

" Ah..., claro... ¿Cuando quieres que vaya?"  

" Pues... algun dia de esta semana" 

Por la cara que ponía Hermione, Ron dedució que no estaba pensando nada bueno. 

" Tranquila, no te la pienso quitar. Te la traeria pronto" – volvió a decir él.

" Está bien... claro que te la puedes llevar, es tu hija también" – se giró y se fue a la cocina.

El resto de la tarde Ron se lo pasó jugando con Faith.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El dia en que Ron iba a presentar a la niña a sus padres llegó pronto.  Él y Faith ya estaban preparados para salir hacia la madriguera. Hermione no paraba de abrigar a Faith y decirle que se portara bien.

" Porque no quieres venir?" – le volvió a preguntar Ron.

" Por que no" – contestó evasiba.

" A mis padres les gustaria verte"

" Ya les veré más adelante. Ya habrá tiempo... "

" como quieras. Faith ¿preparada?" – le preguntó Ron a la niña.

" Xiiiiiii. Ta lego mamii" 

" Adios cariño, ten cuidado" – se despidió algo preocupada.

"¿Y yo que?" – dijo Ron.

" ¿Tu que de qué? " – le contestó Hermione.

" De mi no te despides?" 

" ¬¬# Adios" – respondió Hermione de mala gana.

" Hasta luegoooo :P" – y desaparecieron.

......

Aparecieron justo delante de la puerta de la madriguera. Ron ya les había comentado a sus padres lo de la niña. La verdad es que no sabía aún si habían llegado a ser concientes de lo que les estaba diciendo, porque ellos reaccionaron como si no se llegaran a creer lo que le estaba contando. Almenos Harry y Ginny se lo habían confirmado y ellos parecían haber salido del estupor. 

Ron ya había avisado de que ese día llevaria a Faith. Estaba nervioso, respiraba con dificultad, parecía estar casi ahogandose, así que cogió aire y ...

" Se puede saber que haces? ^^U?" – le preguntó Ron a la pequeña. " ¡¡No me apretes tan fuerte el cuello!! ¡¡¡Me estas ahogando!!

Faith lo estaba agarrando tan fuerte que casi se desmayaba. La apartó un poco de él y le preguntó:

"¿Que te pasa ^^U? Tienes vergüenza?"

Sin embargo ella aún no le había soltado del todo, aún escondia la cabeza en su pecho y solo se limitó a asentir.

" jajaá! ¡¡ pasa nada!!! En cuanto entremos se te pasará la vergüenza! ¡¡Tu abuela hace unos pasteles riquísimos!!!"

" De xocote? –preguntó timidamente.

" Mmh... sí, de chocolate también n_nU"

"¿_Es que a esta niña se le conquista con chocolate o qué?" _- pensó Ron

Entraron dentro y Ron tuvo que llamar a su madre:

" ¡¡Mamaá!!!! ¡¡Ya estamos aquí!!! "

Entonces se sintió como alguien bajaba corriendo las escaleras a toda prisa. Era, como no, la señora Weasley. Cuando vio a Faith se paró a 3 metros de ella. Aún no se lo podía creer.

" ooooooohhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!  Rooon!!!!! ***n__n*** es preciosa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ron sonrió mientras Faith se agarraba más fuerte a su cuello.

" ¡Ya te lo había dicho!" – contestó satisfecho.

" ¡¡Que bonita!!!! ¡¡Vente con la abuela, vamos!! 

Faith parecía no saber que hacer. Miró a su padre, y recordó ese "_pórtate bien" _de su madre. Entonces, estiró los brazos hacia su abuela, quién la abrazó con muchas ganas.  Cuando se separó de ella dijo:

" oh Dios! Es igual que Hermione!"

" .. Algo también se parece a mi... "

" si, a ti también.. es que es como una fusión perfecta entre los dos"

" mamá.... u.uUUU deja de decir tonterias... "

" ^^U está bien... ¿ cariño quieres comer algo? Tengo por ahi pasteles..."

" Nu.. "

"¿No? – dijo Ron - ¿no estabas diciendo antes que querias chocolate? :?"

" euh.. ^^U xi.. un pokito" 

Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina mientras la señora Weasley cortaba algunos trozos de tarta de chocolate.

" Ron.. ¿porque no ha venido Hermione? 

" No ha querido"

" Vaya.. supongo que creerá que le voy a recriminar algo... "

"¿Y no lo harías?"

" No.. no creo"

" ¡¡¡Mamá!!! ¡Se supone que tienes que estar de mi lado!"

" yo no me pongo al lado de peleas tontas como las vuestras!!"

" ¡Bueno vale! Cambiemos de tema!"

" No! Primero quiero saber como te llevas con ella.

"¿Con quien? 

" con quien va a ser.. con Hermione!"

" pues la relación se limita a "hola", "adios" y de vez en cuando algún comentario ocasional"

" idiota ¬¬# " – le insultó la señora Weasley.

" ¿¡porqueé!??!?! ¿¡Se puede saber que he hecho ahora?! –se quejó Ron.

" Pues no aprovechar tus oportunidades!!!!!!!!

" que.. ¿que oportunidades? Faith, ¿¿donde estas??! – dijo cambiando de tema.

Ambos se giraron y miraron por toda la habitación. Por fin la encontraron jugando con una lechuza y algunos animalillos más que corrían por la casa.

" O_O Esta niña no le teme a nada "

" ¿nunca antes había visto una lechuza?" 

" no.. no sé, que yo sepa, no ^^U"

" Faith, ven aquí!!!!" - la llamaron ambos

" Te vamos a enseñar la casa , ya veras como la encuentras interesante ^^"

Y se puede decir que todos se lo pasaron muy bien esa tarde. Incluso el señor Weasley cuando llegó de trabajar. A los abuelos y al padre se les caía la baba nada más ver cualquier gesto de la niña. Y la niña no paraba de ir, encuriosida, a cada rincón de la casa.  La tarde se hizo corta y pronto se tuvieron que marchar.

" Dile a Hermione que venga la próxima vez, Ron"

" Vale.."

" Adios Faith, cariño, vuelve pronto"

" mamá deja de llorar, la vas a poder ver cuando quieras ^^U"

" ya lo sé... pero es que.. T_T"

"Bueno, ya nos veremos.. adiós!!!"

En un segundo, volvían a estar en casa de Hermione. Pero ella no les vino a buscar. Ron creía que le iba a matar, por llegar tan tarde. Incluso pensó que estaría llamando a la policía o algo alegando secuestro. Sin embargo, la encontró dormida en el sofà. Faith también se estaba durmiendo en sus brazos. 

_"Ahora que hago?"_- pensó

Como Faith ya había cenado, Ron la llevó a su cama, le puso el pijama y la arropó. Enseguida cayó totalmente dormida.

Luego bajó las escaleras con la intención de despertar a Hermione. Si se había dormido esperandólos puede que eso significara que tenia la suficiente confianza en Ron, como para saber que traería la niña sana y salva. 

Llegó al sofa rápidamente. Allí estaba ella, acurrucada, con un libro entre los brazos. Cogió el libro y lo apartó, no sin antes poner un punto de libro. Lo mataría si no lo hiciera. Ya había tenido malas experiencias antes con ese tema. 

Se acercó a ella lentamente. Fue a despertarla pero no pudo. Cuando acercó la mano a su hombro, sintió su calor. Instintivamente, sin pensárselo, Ron acercó su mano al rostro de Hermione y pasó lentamente sus dedos por su cara, la mejilla, el cuello... sintiendo su piel fina... su calor... parecía tan indefensa...

" _Ron... no tendrias que estar haciendo esto..._" –pensó para si mismo.

Pasó su mano por el cabello de ella, apartándo un mechón, pero, al hacer esto, despertó a Hermione.

" Ah! ¿¿Q..qué haces??"

"  Teibaadespertarparaavisartedequeyahemosllegado " (A/N = te iba a despertar para avisarte de que ya hemos llegado ^^U), contestó rapidamente un Ron muy sonrojado.

"  Ah..."- entonces se giró para ver que hora era. Era tarde, eran las 10 de la noche. "Un poco tarde, ¿no te parece?" – dijo muy seria.

" Ya... hemos llegado un poco antes pero mientras  le he puesto el pijama a Faith y la he dormido ha pasado un rato muy grande.....

" ¬¬#"

" Es que le ha costado mucho dormirse ^^U.... – se defendió como pudo.

Hermione aún no se había dado cuenta de la distancia tan corta que les separaba. Ella aún estaba en el sofá, ahora sentada, pero Ron aún estaba agachado a su lado. Se levantó rapidamente del sofá. 

" Oye Hermione, le he prometido a Faith que un dia de estos la llevaria a comprarle un regalo, y me gustaria que vinieras tu también... porque no se que comprarle... y alomejor tu no lo consideras propio de su edad... y no se... para que me aconsejes.. ¿podrias? 

Hermione lo miró extrañada. Contestó después de unos instantes.

"Mmh.. sí.. supongo que si" 

" Vale pues.. me voy... buenas noches" – se despidió él.

" Buenas noches".

~~~~~~~~~

Weeeeee!!!!!!!!  
Hoy hablo pokito porque me tengo que ir... bueno.. es que en realidad esta en mi cuarto mi padre y mi ermana, y van a leer lo k estoy eskribiendo ( y me da verguenza ^^UUUUU xD)

Weno es iwal: asias a akane cariño :********** A Rhyth-Renington n___n

Y a Faith!! 

Y a paz!!!! Jaja eso lo saké de una web donde kada dia ponen noticias de HP, i esta confirmado por la editorial k imprime hp.  ¡¡SOLO MIRADLO SI QUEREIS ENTERAROS DE ALGUNOS ASPECTOS QUE VAN A PASAR!! Luego no digais k no e avisado ^^u

A Jessi Weasley ;) ( yo no cuento ná xDD)

A a Carolain Astor Lupin – gracias por todos los reviews!!!! n____n

A Jeru, vero granger, Rosa, Miyu WG y Hermione Riddle Malfoy n__n

            ¡¡¡ No voy a contar como continua!!!

bueno hay gente que me ha pedido el mail y otra gente que me ha dicho que me una a grupos, y incluso me an preguntado como se suben fics. Ya me he unido a uno y aki os eskribo mi dire: ronxhermione@hotmail.com (¡¿¡ a k mola??!?) bueno agregadme quienes querais n_____n

Gracias a todos por eskribir reviews, en serio, de verdá ^______^ ¡¡continuad, plis!! Jeje

P.D. 2 fanfics pa recomendar, los dos tan en la web esta, asi k solo teneis k poner el find ese raro: uno se yama After the end, y es de Sugar quill /// y el otro es my lifelime  de Sunshine. los dos son RXH total!!!!! i tan wapisimos!! n_____n  eso sí, tan en ingles u_U

Por favor, eskribid historias vosotros tb!!!!!!!! así me entretengo n___n


	9. Un regalo para Faith

Después de muchos días jugando con Faith en casa, por primera vez, iban a ir a algun sitio los tres juntos. Ya estaban preparados para marcharse de casa de Hermione, los tres arreglados, como una familia normal. Últimamente parecía que la relación entre Ron y Hermione se había vuelto "normal". No es que se tratarán con mucha familiaridad, pero almenos no respondían mal a las preguntas del uno o del otro, ni miraban mal a los comentarios... incluso intentaban no comentar nada que molestara al otro.

Ese día iban a ir a comprar el regalo que Ron le prometió a Faith. O que él dijo que le prometió. Porque, la verdad, él le mencionó a Faith lo del regalo días después de decirle a Hermione que les acompañara.

" Faith quieres que lleve el carrito?"

" Nuuuu!"

" ¿Pero y si te cansas?"

" Yo la cogeré en brazos" - dijo Ron.

" Esta bien , aún no sabes que es cogerla durante un buen rato"

" Tengo buenos brazos n_n"

" No lo sabes tu bien " – murmuró ella algo sonrojada mientras se giraba para que Ron no la pudiera ver.

Salieron de la casa. El centro comercial al que iban hoy estaba cerca de la casa de Hermione, así que irian andando. Pasaron por muchas calles y comercios y la mayoria de la gente se les quedaba mirando. El caso es que parecían una família feliz, con Faith cogiendo las manos de sus padres... parecían modelos sacados de anuncios para televisión.

" ¡Mira que niña más mona ^^! " le decía un chico a su novia.

" Es clavada a sus padres!" – decían otros

" Que pareja tan bonita" – se sentía de lejos.

Hermione y Ron no sabían como actuar. Pero Faith, sin embargo, parecía enorgullecerse, y se movía rara, como si estuviera desfilando.

" Faith, que haces ¬¬u? – Le preguntó al fin Hermione.

" Nu.. nada.. ji ji ji " – mientras empezaba a andar otra vez normal.

Mientras Ron se reía como si estuviera orgulloso de la situación.

Llegaron pronto al centro comercial.

" Y bien... que le quieres comprar?" – preguntó Hermione.

" No tengo ni idea. Aquí hay cosas rarísimas!" – afirmó mirando a todos lados.

"Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! El deúvete (a/n: DVD) de El viaje de Chihiro!!!!!!!! compameloooo!!!! Papiiiiiii!!!!!!!! :D "

" Euuuh.. claro, pero yo tenía pensado comprarte algo más grande.. "

" pos compra ota coza tb" – sonrió ella.

" Ten cuidado, te va a arruinar. Siempre lo hace" – le advirtó Hermione.

" Esta bien, esta bien! Te compraré el dvd! Cuando cuesta eso? -Miró el dorso de el dvd- Dios!!!! ¿¿¡Una peli cuesta tanto!????? " 

" euh.. Ron.. no chilles tanto.. " – Le dijo Hermione al ver que la gente de alrededor no dejaba de mirarlos. 

" Esta bien! Te la compro!"

Dieron una vuelta por la planta para ver si encontraban algo más para Faith. De repente ella se paró, empezó a dar saltos como una loca y se fue corriendo hacía un lugar de la tienda. Ron y Hermione la siguieron corriendo también. 

Finalmente llegaron al lugar donde se había parado. Faith estaba en la sección de peluches, abrazando a un oso gigante.

" ¿Eso quieres? – preguntó su madre un poco preocupada.

" Xiiiiiiii" 

" pero cariño, si compras esto para tu habitación, te tendremos que hechar a ti de ella". – replicó Hermione.

" U_U" 

" No pasa nada mujer. Faith si eso es lo que quieres te lo compro" – dijo Ron.

" jeee " – sonrió la pequeña.

" ¿Hermione? ¿Te parece bien?"

" si claro.. esta bien" – respondió ella.

Ron fue a mirar el precio del peluche.

" Dios!!! ¡¡¡Me voy a gastar la paga del mes!!!!" – dijo. 

" Tu lo has querido :P"

Fueron a pagar la compra y después salieron de la tienda.  Pero cuando estaban en la puerta dispuestos a salir, se encendieron unas luces que decían: 

"¡¡¡ El CoMpRaDoR 500 dEl DiA!!!!" .  Toda la gente  de los alrededores empezaron a aplaudir fuerte. Mientras que Ron, Hermione y Faith, estaban parados en la puerta medio asustados.

" ¡¡¡Felicidades!!!" – les dijo un hombre trajeado que se les acercaba.

" ¡¡Sois la familia número 500 que pasa por aqui hoy!! ¡Sois los ganadores! ¡Que pequeña tan adorable *n_n*" le dijo a Faith.

" grrr" – Faith odiaba que la llamaran pequeña.

" Bien – siguió con su discurso- el matrimonio que se acerque!!!" – mientras aseñalaba a Ron y Hermione.

"¿Euh? ¿Qué? – decía Ron totalmente perdido.

" ma..matrimonio? " - repetía Hermione.

" Si, no?" – volvió a hablar el hombre. "Este es el premio para los ganadores: un televisor, un dvd, y un reproductor mp3. El premio va dirigido a familias. Estais casados y esa es vuestra hija, no?"

" Si" – dijo Ron rápidamente

" ¬¬# " – Hermione miró rapidamente a Ron. 

" Cariño tranquila... " – le murmuró cerca de la oreja, mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros, acercándola a ella.

" Ron... ¿como nos descubran que haremos?- le dijo ella entre dientes.

" No pasa nada.. – y le besó la frente, cerca del ojo. Siempre hacía eso cuando Hermione estaba preocupada por algo, cuando estaban juntos... 

Hermione se sorprendió por el gesto de Ron y lo miró fijamente, pero él enseguida se giró para seguir hablando con el empleado de la tienda.

" Solo tienen que firmar aquí"- dijo el chico. " no hace falta que pongan sus nombres, ni apellidos, ni nada.  ¿Estan contentos? ¡¡Menuda suerte han tenido!! Tienen una hija preciosa n_n" .  Parecía que el hombre no respiraba entre frases.

"Se lo llevaremos todo a casa. Díganos la dirección"

" oh, oh" – se preocupó Hermione. Si daban la direcció y investigaban y descubrían que no estaban casados, no les darían el premio. A ella le daba igual, pero ahora iban a quedar muy mal si lo descubrian. ¡_Ron ya me estas metiendo en líos, como siempre_! – pensó.

Ron pareció haberlo entendido, así que dijo rápidamente: " no se preocupe, vivimos aquí cerca, nosotros lo llevaremos".

" Pero señor es mucho peso"

" No se preocupe ^^U "

" Como desee.. " 

Y Ron que cargaba con el osito, cogió el televisor. Hermione tuvo que cargar con el dvd en un  brazo y el osito en otro, mientras que Faith llevaba la película en dvd y el reproductor de mp3.

Si para ir al a tienda tardaron veinte minutos, para llegar a casa tardaron cincuenta.

" Estoy rebentado" – decía Ron.

" Y yo también " – dijo Hermione.

" Y io.. – afirmó Faith.

En cuanto llegaron, dejaron las cosas en la entradita y se fueron a descansar al sofa. 

¿Quereis algo? – preguntó Hermione. Le tendría que agradecer de alguna manera que les hubiera ayudado a todo eso. 

" Mhh.. aguaa" –respondieron los dos a la vez.

Cuando Hermione volvió, le dijo a Ron:

" oye, te puedes llevar el dvd y el televisor. Nosotros ya tenemos"

" No.. yo también tengo tele y no tengo pelis en dvd. Lo podemos poner en el cuarto de Faith para cuando sea más mayor.

" pues llévate el reproductor de mp3"

" ¿eso que es? " – Ron seguia sin entender la mayoria de cosas del mundo muggle.

" es igual... " – sonrió.

_¡Dios.. como me gusta esa sonrisa!_ – pensó Ron.

" Podríamos ver la peli mañana domingo los tres juntos" – dijo Ron.

" ¡¡Xiiiiiiiiiii!!" – exclamó Faith. Parecía que la idea de "los tres juntos" le gustaba mucho.

Hermione volvió a sonreir. Eso era un sí.

" Esta bien. Pues entonces me voy".

Hermione cogió a Faith en brazos. Se dirigieron a la puerta para despedir a Ron.

" Hasta mañana "- se despidió Hermione.

" Aio papi" – 

Ron se acercó a Faith para darle un beso en la frente.

" pórtate bien, bicho" – le dijo.

Y sin perder la distancia entre ellas, se acercó también a Hermione para besarle la mejilla.

" Hasta mañana"

Y cerró la puerta.

~ 

" ¿... mami? " – le dijo al rato Faith.

"¿Si?" – 

"amos pal comedo"-

"Si... si.. claro" –respondió ella.

~~~~~~~~~

Al final no pudieron ver la película al dia siguiente de comprarla. Prefirieron poner el dvd y la televisión y instalarlo todo en el cuarto de Faith.

_"Pero lo utilizarás cuando seas más mayor. Ahora no quiero verte tocando ahí porque lo romperias, eh?" – le aconsejaba Hermione._

_" Xiiii..... que pezada u.u"_

Pero las palabras de Hermione no sirvieron para convencer a Faith.  Al dia siguiente, la niña ya sabía perfectamente como funcionaban los dos aparatos, y los utilizaba a su antojo, de manera que Hermione fracasó en su intento por intentar guardarlos hasta  que Faith fuera más mayor.

Por fin llegó el dia en que pudieron ver la película sin que nadie les interrumpiera. 

"¿ande vamo a ve la peli?" – preguntó Faith

" En el comedor, ¿no? – dijo Hermione.

" nuuu T_T en mi habitasiooon!!!"

" pero Faith en el comedor vamos a estar mejor... ¿no ves que esta el sofa? En tu habitación solo está la cama.

" Venga va.. donde sea" – dijo Ron- "porque son las 8 ya y se esta haciendo tarde".

" En mi cuato!!!!!!!!" – dijo Faith, y cogió el dvd y se subió con él corriendo a su habitación. 

Hermione y Ron la siguieron. Cuando llegaron a la habitación Faith ya estaba poniendo la película y había bajado la única persiana de la habitación.

" ¡vaa! ¡¡Tumbados!!"

" ¿Que? ¿Quieres que la veamos acostados? – dijo Hermione.

" xiiiii u.uU , axi tamo ma aguto"

" Ron tu te tumbas alrevés" – dijo Hermione mientras se acostaba en el cabezal de la cama con Faith.

" ¿¡como que alrevés?!-  preguntó él

" Si, la cabeza en los pies de la cama"

Le hizo caso, pero enseguida se quejó: 

" ¡¡¡¡¡¬¬#, desde aquí no se ve la tele ¬¬#!!!!!"

" pues te aguantas" - le respondió ella.

" papii ponte detrá de mamá pa ver la peli"

" Pero.. " – se quejó Hermione.

Ron se levantó del lugar de la cama donde estaba y se tumbó al lado de Hermione, de manera que en la punta de la cama, estaba Faith, le seguía Hermione, y después estaba Ron. 

" Shhhhhh, que empieza" - le dijo para que dejara de quedarse cerca de la oreja.

Se pusieron cómodos y empezó la introducción de la película.

"¡¡¡¡¡ RON!!!!! ¡¿¿¿QUE HACES CON EL BRAZO!?????" –gritó Hermione toda sonrojada.

"¿Que? ¿¡Que hago?!? – preguntó Ron inocentemente. Había alargado el brazo para abrazar a Hermione por la cintura.

" ¡Sueltame ¬¬#!" 

" Esta bien.. " – pero no quitó el brazo de donde estaba, sino que lo alargó más para poder abrazar a Faith. Este hecho hizo que el espacio entre los tres se estrechara, y que Ron y Hermione quedaran más juntos. Hermione temblaba cada vez que sentía la respiración de Ron cerca de ella.

" Ron..."

"¿Si ^^?

"¿Quieres quitarme la pierna de encima ¬¬#? Y alejate un poco."

" Mmh.. me lo tengo que pensar... n_n"

" ssssh, que nu mentero de ná!!" (A/N shh, que no me entero de nada ^^U) – se quejó Faith.

Hermione se giró para mirar a Ron en los ojos. Siempre lo hacía cuando quería saber que pretendia. Pero esta vez, los ojos de él solo reflejaban una sonrisa. Se quedaron mirando un par de segundos y se volvieron a ver la película.

Y de esta manera vieron la pelicula hasta el final.

~  ~  ~ ~  ~  ~ ~  ~  ~ ~  ~  ~

Ei!

Ya se que he tardado mucho en subir este capítulo pero es que no tenía muchas ganas de escribir, no me sentía con ánimos ^^U. Pero aquí está. (tampoco he tardado tanto.. u_u). 

Mucha gente me ha dicho que le hubiera gustado que se besaran Ron y Hermione en el capítulo anterior. Pero yo creí que era demasiado pronto. Igual que en este. Tal vez en el próximo os lleveis una sorpresa :)

Gracias a todos por dejar reviews (sois maravillosos!!!!!!! :*************). Seguid por fis ^^U es que así me entran más ganas de escribir el fic, jaja. ^^U . hasta el proximo dia! 


	10. Ron pasa la noche en casa de Herm

"Faith a que hora viene Hermione?" – le preguntó Ron a Faith

" Nu ze... cada dia vene a una difedente" " 

"¡ Esto de que se tenga que quedar a trabajar tan tarde es un rollazo!"

" xi..."

" ¡Vaya jefe que tiene!"

" xi *n_n*"

" ¿¡Como que xi?! ¿Porque te pones colorada??"

" Ez que el jefe é mu wapo"

"¿¿¿¡¡            QUEEEE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"       

" xi, a salido con mami 2 o 3 vese. Pero me cae sal"

"¿¿¿¡¡            QUEEEE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡se dice me cae mal!"

" Tambén se puee disir así"

En ese momento llegaba Hermione.

"¿que són esos chillidos?"

" Nada ¬¬# , estabamos hablando de tu jefe"

"¿Y que pasa con mi jefe? – preguntó inocente mientras se acercaba a Faith para abrazarla.

" no ¬¬# nada"

" ahm.. bueno pues voy a cambiarme de ropa"

Ron miró como se alejaba y subía las escaleras. Faith se tumbó, cansada, en el sofá. Sonó el teléfono.

"¿xi?" – preguntó la pequeña

" ¡Hola Faith! Soy Matthew ¿Que esta Hermione?

" No... no ta"

" Faith, ¿quien es? – preguntó Ron.

" El hefe de mamá" – respondió Faith en voz baja

" ¿¡qué???" ¿¿que quiere?? ¡¡pregúntale que quiere!!!!!– volvió a decir Ron

" Maziu, que teres?" – preguntó Faith ante la insistencia de Ro6n

" Cenar con tu mamá ^^"

" po no ta, ata luego" – y colgó.

" Bien hecho Faith" – sonrió Ron.

" Xi" – sonrió ella también.

Hermione bajaba por la escalera.

¿Quien era? – preguntó

" Zan esquisvoscado"

" equivocado"

" Xi.."

Faith se fue hacia Hermione para que la cogiera en brazos.

" ui" – dijo.

"ui, que?" – preguntó Ron.

" Faith... parece que quema un poco".

"¿qué?"

" Parece que tiene un poco de fiebre" – dijo mientras tocaba su frente con su mano y la comparaba con la de Faith.

"¡¡pues yo no he notado nada!!"

"Ron... tu no notas nada nunca"

Antes de que Ron le preguntara a que se refería con eso, llamaron a la puerta. Fue a abrir. Eran Harry, Ginny y James. Desde el momento que entraron a la casa, esta se llenó de ruido, bromas y risas.

" ¿Y mi sobrina preferida?" – preguntó Ginny- "¡Faith guapa, vente conmigo!"

Pero Faith empezó a llorar mientras Ginny la cogia. Nada de lo que hizo para que dejara de llorar fue suficiente. Después la cogió Harry y no consiguió tampoco su propósito. 

" Déjamela a mi, Harry. Es que hoy está tontita, creo que no se encuentra muy bien" – con Hermione, Faith dejó de llorar enseguida. 

La sentó en su falda, y le preguntó:

"Faith, donde te duele?" .

Pero Faith lo único que quería era estar abrazada a Hermione. 

"creo que tiene frio" – volvió a decir Herm.

" Bajaré una manta". – dijo Ron.

Cuando Ron bajó con ella, Ginny le estaba hablando a Hermione sobre una poción casera para bajar la fiebre. Ron parecía muy preocupado. Miró a Hermione con la intención de preguntarle que le pasaba a Faith, pero ella pareció adivinarlo, así que le respondió:

" Tranquilo, no será nada, supongo que es porque le esta creciendo una muela."

" Seguro?"

" si... " - y miró a Faith. " Seguro"- y le besó la frente.

"¿vamos a hacer esa poción?" –le dijo Ginny a Hermione

" si"

Así que Ginny y Hermione con Faith en brazos se fueron a la cocina y los chicos en el comedor.

En la cocina, Ginny preparaba la medicina para Faith mientras que Hermione observaba su preparación.

" Oye, Hermione"

" ¿mhh?" – respondió con la cara hundida en el cuello de Faith.

" Veo que ya os llevais muy bien Ron y tu n_n"

" Euh.. Ron se ha portado muy bien con Faith" –dijo, evasiba, sabiendo hacía donde Ginny quería llevar la conversación.

" Y contigo también, ¿o no?"

" la verdad es que fue un gesto por su parte el hecho de que no reclamara la custodia".

" Ya... y tu se lo quieres agradecer ji ji ji"

" Ginny no se por donde vas" - dijo mientiendo.

"vamos Hermione, si os compenetrais solo con miraros. Antes le has respondido antes de que te preguntara, sabe donde está cada cosa de tu casa, como la manta... ¿aun no ha pasado nada?

" No, ni quiero que pase."- le contestó. La verdad es que Hermione estaba muy necesitada de hablar con alguien, sobre este tema. Ron cada día estaba más cariñoso con ella, y con Faith claro, pero sabía que algo pasaba, y tenía que contarselo a alguien.

" Ya.. "

" Ginny la verdad es que Ron se esta comportando de una manera muy extraña últimamente".

" ¡¡Lo sabía!! ¡Sabía que aún estaba enamorado de ti!" –dijo alzando algo la voz.

"¡¡Shhhh!!, ¡yo no he dicho eso! Solo que esta algo cariñoso..." 

" n____n y tu que?"

"¿Yo qué de qué?"

" Aún estas "enamorada"?"

" Euh.. no.. no se.. no creo" –respondió mirando hacia otro lado. " es que todo es tan complicado... " . pero se calló enseguida cuando vio que Ginny había acabado la poción. " Será mejor que vayamos al comedor".

Y fueron hacia allí.

~

Mientras tanto, en el comedor también Harry y Ron habían estado hablando.

" Ron..  tranquilo no pasa nada, seguro que no es la primera vez que a Faith le entra fiebre ^^U. James es muy pequeño y ya ha tenido. Es algo normal." – Harry cogió a James en brazos, y le empezó a hacer muecas.

" Ya,.. pero me siento tan impotente..."

" Hermione parece muy segura" – dijo Harry intentándose convencerse a sí mismo-. "Fiate de ella, si te dice que algo esta bien, es que esta bien"

" diga lo que diga Hermione, sé que ella también se preocupa".

" ¡quieres dejar de rallarte! ¡¡¡ la niña no se va a morir porque le salga un diente!!!!!!!"

" u.uU que bruto eres, Harry"

" jeje, lo siento n_nU. Y .. ¿como va la cosa con Hermione? Por lo visto, muy bien, ¿verdad?

" Bfff.... Harry..." – Ron miró hacia la cocina, y vio a Hermione con Faith en brazos.

" Sé que aún la quieres, a mi no me lo puedes ocultar"

" Ya pero todo me parece tan extraño... cuando estoy con ella subo a una nube,  tengo ganas de abrazarla, besarla, agarrarla fuerte para que no se escape y que no se separe de mi.. pero por otro lado.. han cambiado tantas cosas.. han pasado dos años y un montón de cosas y... no sé.. ¡ella besó a otro aquella noche!"

" Ron sabes que no puede ser que eso sucediera. Sabes que Hermione nunca lo haría. Si le hubieras dejado explicarse almenos.. ¬¬#"

En ese momento llegaron las chicas de la cocina. Se sentaron y allí Faith tomó la poción, que pronto hizo efecto, así que dejo de tener fiebre rápidamente. Hermione les invitó a todos a cenar y después de eso, Ginny cogió a James y junto con Harry se marcharon. Y Hermione, aprovechando el atontamiento de Faith, intentó dormirla.  Por supuesto que tuvo que hacerlo como cada dia: solo se dormía si alguien la cogía en brazos y la paseaba por la casa.

" Hermione" – la llamó Ron en voz baja.

" Dime" – le respondió ella también en el mismo tono.

" ¿Crees que... podría quedarme aquí esta noche?"

" ¿Qué? o_O .. mhh.. no se.. Ron.."

" Por favor. Sabes que estoy preocupado por Faith".

" Pero si no es nada... además ya se le ha quitado la fiebre"

"  ....  " – Ron se quedó callado. Aún estaba preocupado.

" Está bien... puedes quedarte en la habitación de Faith. Ella dormirá conmigo" – le dijo al ver la cara que ponía.

"¿De verdad?"

"Si, pero vamos a dormir ya, ¿vale?" –le  preguntó suavemente.

" vale"

Hermione le puso el pijama a Faith y la arropó en su cama. Ella se tumbó a su lado, y Ron vino pronto a darle las buenas noches.

" Ei, ¿me dejas que me quede un rato aquí contigo mirando a Faith? – le dijo, volviendo a hablar en voz baja.

" ¡No! ¡Vete a dormir! – le contestó ella en un susurro.

" Tranquila mamá! Mañana es domingo y no tengo que trabajar... – sonrió y se tumbó al lado de Hermione. Ambos miraban a Faith.

Hermione tocó la frente de la pequeña y dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, dijo:

" Ya no tiene fiebre"

"Bien..." – susurró Ron, que notó también como Hermione no se había girado ni un instante para mirarle. Todo el rato tenía girada la cara mirando a Faith. 

"Acercate más a Faith que me voy a caer de la cama" – le dijo Ron  a Hermione.

" No, márchate" 

" Bien, pues me acercaré más a ti"- y dicho esto, se acercó a Hermione, agarrandola por la cintura. Ella intentó acercarse entonces a Faith, para dejar un espacio entre ella y Ron, pero él no la dejó.

Ron le apartó un mechón de la cara a Faith, como semanas antes había hecho con Hermione, y luego, cuando se acomodó para tumbarse, le quitó otro a ella también.

Hermione se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, seguía sin mirar a Ron, y se preguntaba que pretendía. Sentía sus manos agarrándola por la cintura, su respiración cada vez más cerca... su piel....

Ron parecía tenerlo todo demasiado planeado: se acercó aún más a Hermione, llevó sus labios a su cara, y empezó a besarle el cuello lentamente, la oreja, la mejilla, acercandose a la boca...

Los ojos de Hermione volaron, estaba totalmente paralizada, sin poder pensar... solo sentía el calor de Ron, sus labios sobre su piel... ¿como podia estar pasando esto? Hacia tres dias que estaban peleados y ahora esto...  se giró un poco: tenía que decirle que parara.

Pero ese giro fue la oportunidad perfecta de Ron para alcanzar sus labios. Primero la besó tiernamente, delicadamente, pero en unos instantes la necesidad de besarla que le había acompañado durante dos años hizo que el beso fuera más intenso, más pasional. Por un momento se olvidó de quien era, de donde estaba... solo quería sentir a Hermione.

En cuanto a Hermione, aún se estaba preguntando que estaba sucediendo. Cuando pudo reaccionar  movió sus brazos un poco, con la intención de tocar a Ron y poderlo abrazar. Pero no pudo, sus manos temblaron y solo llegaron a rozar un poco la cintura de él. 

Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos. Y Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar. Pero no sabía que decir, estaba estática, mientras  Ron aún tenia en el rostro una expresión atontada y seguía acariciandola lentamente. Hermione cogió aire y dijo:

" Ron.. tendrías que... irte a dormir..."

"Hermione..."

"Vete... por favor"

Ron se quedó parado... ¿¿si ella también le había besado porque le decía esto ahora?? Se sintió frustrado y, sin saber que decir, se levantó de mala gana de la cama. Cerró la puerta lentamente y fue a acostarse. 

Pero no podia dormir. Aún creia estar sintiendo los suaves labios de ella sobre los suyos. Aún creía estar acariciando su cintura, besando su cuello. Cerró los ojos unos instantes. _¿Cuando voy a empezar a entenderte, Hermione? _ 

Volvió a abrir los ojos lentamente y miró, entre la oscuridad, lo que se podía ver del cuarto de Faith. Hubo algo que le sorprendió. Encendió la luz y se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a aquello. Lo agarró entre las manos y sin soltarlo, se volvió hacia la cama, sentándose en ella.  Era una foto de Hermione con Faith en brazos que debían haberse hecho hacía un año o así, porque Faith se veia más pequeña. Le debían gustar las cosas brillantes porque estaba agarrando la cadena de oro que Hermione llevaba en el cuello. Se extrañó porque en toda la casa solo habían fotos de Faith y sus abuelos. Hermione nunca se quería hacer fotografías. 

Volvió la mirada a la cadena y se dio cuenta de que era la cadena que llevaba el anillo que él le había regalado a Hermione el dia en que cumplió 19 años. Cuando se lo regaló, le venía grande pero se lo quedó igualmente. Le había gustado mucho y era muy importante para ella, así que lo puso en la cadena. Recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer. Sin embargo, un sentimiento desolador le inundó cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione no lo llevaba puesto ya, de que no se lo había visto en el cuello cuando la había besado esa noche. 

Dejó de pensar en Hermione para pensar en Faith. Cuanto le hubiera gustado verla crecer... estaba tan chiquitita en esa foto... era como una muñequita.  Dejó la fotografía en la mesita de noche y murmuró antes de volver a acostarse:

_"Ojalá mañana ya estés bien, tesoro"_.

~~~~~~~~

Aquella noche ninguno de los dos durmió demasiado. Por la mañana, Ron hubiera tenido ganas de irse a su casa sin decirle nada a Hermione, pero quería preguntarle a Faith como se encontraba. Así que tendría que ver a Hermione. Y no quería. Por su culpa se habia acostado deprimido y se había levantado de mal humor. 

"¿Que se supone que le voy a decir? Claro que... anoche quedó todo demasiado claro... no quiere nada contigo... otra vez has vuelto a meter la pata", pensaba Ron una y otra vez.

En cuanto a Hermione, ella estaba tan insegura como Ron. Ese día se levantó temprano, porque, aunque no quería ver a Ron, no podía dormir.

" Hermione no te hagas ilusiones, esta jugando contigo otra vez, como siempre lo ha hecho... seguro que sólo quería pasar una buena noche y ya esta... hiciste bien en pararle... . Y encima juega contigo y  te besa sin darte explicaciones. Llevaba dos años sin querer verte por una tonteria y ahora llega como si nada hubiera pasado. " – se decía ella. "Y tu esperando como una tonta a que se presentara algun día y te dijera que había vuelto, que te quería y que no podía pasar un dia sin ti. ¿Cuantas veces has soñado esa situación? ¿cuantas veces has soñado que te besaba? Pero ahora es muy tarde ya, y ha pasado mucho tiempo... ya dejaste de esperarle y no tienes porque sufrir más...  – seguía pensando.

" Y sin embargo aún le quiero" – murmuró para callar a su mente mientras se dirigia al primer piso de la casa.

Finalmente ambos se encontraron. Coincidieron en el comedor. Y ambos, mudos, apenas podían mirarse a la cara. Fue Ron el primero que se decidió a hablar:

" ¿Como se encuentra Faith?

" Esta dormida pero no tiene fiebre" 

"Ahmm..." 

Ron se preguntaba si tendría que aclarar la situación de anoche. Él la quería... pero ella no...

" Oye.. siento lo de anoche, si te molestó por algo... " – volvió a decir.

" ¿Que pretendias, Ron?" – le preguntó ella sin poderse reprimir más.

" ¿Que?"  - contestó él como si no entendiera a Hermione.

" Pues eso. Llevávamos 5 años juntos y de repente, una noche, por un motivo estúpido y por celos, me dijiste que no querías volver a verme. Y ahora te presentas aquí como si nada hubiera pasado y ¿¿pretendes que todo sea como antes???" – dijo muy deprisa ella.

" Espera... ¡¡ESPERA!!  ¡¡¡¡¡¡TU TE ESTABAS BESANDO CON ESE IMBÉCIL!!!!!!!!"

" ¿¡QUÉ?!?? ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ESO?!?!"

" ¿¿¡acaso te atreves a negarmelo?!?"

Se quedaron mirando fíjamente durante unos segundos. Al final, Hermione giró la cara hacia otro lado, y, tomándo aire, le dijo:

" mira...  paso de discutir otra vez por eso... "

" si... yo también" – y la miró enojado, se fue hacia la puerta y la cerró sin girarse ni despedirse.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Yuhuuuuu!!!!!!! n___n 

Jeje, estos son los últimos capítulos. ¡Tengo el fanfic casi acabado! A veces me da lástima dejarlo, y preferiria hacerlo más largo pero se acercan los exámenes y todo eso, y seguramente os dejaría con la intriga unos dos meses. ^^U pero prefiero que acabe pronto y bien. Y después ya escribiré algo más ^^.

También tenía pensado hacer otro capítulo que se situara entre el anterior y este, en que jugaran los tres a papá y a mamá, pero creo que eso ya lo ha escrito otra gente, y me iban a acusar de plagio XD ^^U.  En cuanto al anillo que se menciona en este capítulo... es un anillo de compromiso ji ji ji. Ya hablaré más adelante de él.

Gracias a todos por dejar reviews!!!!! En serio, yo antes, cuando veia que los pedían con tanta insistencia, pensaba que la gente era un poco exagerada y todo eso.. xD pero ahora lo veo de otra manera ^^U dan un montón de ánimo jeje. A veces pienso que no la podría continuar sin vosotros :********* (seguid dejando, eh? Jeje)


	11. Una esperada reconciliación

Ron salió de casa de Hermione y empezó a andar sin rumbo por toda la ciudad, que a esas horas estaba desierta. Solo quería pensar. Sin quererlo, después de un buen rato caminando, llegó al pub donde se pelearon. Se quedó mirandolo sin pensar en nada y se sentó en un banco que había cerca. Miró al cielo. Estaba claro... parecía que iba a ver un buen dia....

" ...un buen dia.." – pensó Ron- "...pero no para mi.. "

Y se derrumbó en sus pensamientos. Pero en ellos solo existia una persona: Hermione. 

"Hermione... te quiero tanto... no sabes lo que me haces sentir cuando estoy a tu lado... te quiero más que a mi vida... y seguro que tu piensas que estoy jugando contigo.... pero... la verdad.. es que te quiero... pero nunca me he podido olvidar de aquella imagen... odiaré ese día toda mi vida... cada vez que pienso que estabas con ese imbécil... como pudiste hacerme eso...."

" Oye tu" – le dijo una voz

"¿¿¿Eh???" –dijo Ron. Alguien le había distraido de sus pensamientos.

"¿Tu eras el novio de Hermione?"

"  ¬¬# y tu quien eres? – preguntó Ron sin apenas mirarle.

" Euh.. un amigo de ella, John..." – le dijo él.

Ron levantó la cara para mirarle. Y vió al tipo por culpa del cual llevaban tanto tiempo separados.  Por un momento sintió ganas de levantarse y pegarle puñetazos hasta que se desahogara... pero no tenia fuerzas.

" ¿Y tu que quieres? Tio, olvídame.. 

" oye... ¿estas bien?

" ¿Y a ti que te importa?, déjame en paz"

John no sabía que decirle. Pensó que quizás sería mejor que se fuera. Pero el pelirrojo estaba en un estado fatal. Volvió a decirle algo para ver si le hacía reaccionar.

"oye.. ¿tu aún quieres a Hermione? ¿Porque no vas a verla? ¿Porque no se lo dices? Quizá te lleves una sorpresa".

" CÁLLATE YA Y MÁRCHATE!!!!!!  ¡Sé exactamente todo lo que pasa en la vida de Hermione! Dejáme en paz, imbécil!!! ¡¡Por tu culpa llevo más de dos años peleado con ella!" – le gritó Ron desahogandose por completo.

" Vaya.. esperaba que te desahogaras pero no de esa manera ^^U". – dijo John sin tomárselo demasiado mal.

"¿Te vas o no?" – 

" No.. Antes quiero decirte algo... Has dicho que por mi culpa llevas dos años sin hablarte con Hermione.. pero ella no lo considera así.. a mi no me culpa."

" Claro, si te estabas enrollando con ella ¿como te va  culpar?"

" oye.. Hermione es mi amiga, es amiga mia desde que nació, por así decirlo. Aquella noche yo iba un poco bebido y fui a despedirme de ella... me mareé al acercarme... y no se lo que viste,.. pero yo no me estaba enrollando con ella ni nada."

" Ella te acarició luego ¬¬"

" Solo me preguntó si me encontraba bien. Ahora veo que lo que dice Hermione es cierto: eres un cabezota. Pero bien... si no quieres hacer las paces con ella por que sigues pensando en tonterías iré yo a ver como está. Así aprovecho para hablarle por si le interesa algo conmi...

"¿Porque me cuentas todo esto? ¿Si quieres algo con Hermione, no sería mejor que no me lo contaras?" 

" Porque se que ella te quiere a ti.... y porque no la quiero ver sufrir más. Al fin y al cabo, pasara algo o no aquella noche, fue por mi culpa por lo que rompisteis. Y ella a sufrido por eso".

Ron miró a John fijamente. Se levantó, aún queriendo matar a John, pero alargó la mano para estrecharla con la de él. En el fondo de su corazón sabía que Hermione nunca besaría a ningún tipo que no fuera él, pero con las discusiones y malos rollos que habían tenido las semanas antes de que se pelearan, nunca lo tuvo por cierto.

" Gracias"

" De nada... y ahora ves a buscarla, ¿eh? Y .. cuídala bien."

" Si.. si me deja. Adios.. y ¡gracias!"

Y de repente, Ron lo entendió todo. 

Ron se fue rápido de aquél lugar. Quería hablar con Hermione. Aún no estaba seguro si todo lo que John le había dicho era cierto... pero tampoco le importaba. Le había dicho que Hermione aún le queria. Y eso era lo único que necesitaba para intentar que una relación funcionara entre ellos una vez más.  Pero ella seguro que no quería hablarle... seguro que estaba enfadada y que le odiaba. 

"¡¡¡Es igual!!! Tienes que ir a verla. ¡¡¡Eres un completo burro!!!!"

Y en pocos minutos, estaba delante de su casa, otra vez. Llamó una vez, dos, tres, cuatro veces... pero Hermione no abria la puerta.

"Abre Hermione, por favor... abre"

Pero ella seguía sin abrir.  

"Quizá haya necesitado pensar y se ha ido, como yo, a dar una vuelta" – se imaginó Ron, abatido. 

Pronto pensó que si se había ido con Faith, no abría ido muy lejos. El primer lugar donde se le ocurrió pensar fue en casa de sus padres, de modo que fue hacia allí rapidamente.

Cuando llegó llamó como antes había hecho en casa de Hermione.  Esta vez si que le abrieron pronto. Salieron Faith y la señora Granger.

" papiiiiiiii" – le dijo Faith mientras le abrazaba.

" Hola cielo ¿como te encuentras? – le preguntó mientras la cogia.

" Bien n__n"

Ron le sonrió y le besó la frente: "Genial, era lo que necesitaba oir"

Ron miró muy serio a la abuela de Faith.

" Necesito hablar con Hermione ahora mismo. ¿Le puedes decir que salga?

" Ron.. Hermione trajo esta mañana a Faith y se fue. Dijo que necesitaba estar sola y pensar y que nos quedaramos con la niña un par de dias.  ¿Os habéis vuelto a pelear?

" S.. si.. No... no sé, la verdad. ¿Sabes donde ha ido?

" No... " 

" Mierda...." – dijo Ron en voz baja. Faith, que aún seguía en sus brazos, le abrazó fuerte por el cuello.

" No se donde ha ido pero puede que este en..."

" en la casa de la playa... " –acabó Ron la frase por la señora Granger.

" Si, ¿porque no vas a buscarla ahí? Pero ha dicho que necesitaba estar sola..."

" ^^ ¿Desde cuando hago yo caso a lo que Hermione dice?" – preguntó Ron con cara feliz. Esperaba encontrar a Hermione allí. Era su única oportunidad.

" Faith vente conmigo, tu te quedas aquí" – le dijo su abuela mientras la cogia en brazos-. "Ron... suerte".

" Gracias" - dijo antes de irse.

Apareció delante de la casa. La recordaba perfectamente. Era una pequeña casa acogedora delante del mar . Se quedó mirandola durante unos segundos recordando viejos momentos. La última vez que estuvo allí tenia 20 años cuando fue con Hermione de vacaciones. Ron sonrió a sus memorias. Aquellos  días fueron unos de los mejores de su vida. Estar con Hermione de vacaciones, en la playa los dos solos, estirados sobre la arena, bañandose bajo el sol, acariciandose bajo la luna, todo aquello era perfecto. 

Flasback

" Ron has visto mi camisa blanca?" – preguntó Hermione

" La que llevabas anoche antes de que te la quitara?" – dijo sonriendo.

" si, esa ^^U" – respondió ella con una sonrisa también.

" Euhh.. no se... alomejor está por aquí en el sofa – contestó Ron mientras se tumbaba en él".

Hermione se acercó al sofá.

" Venga levántate" – le dijo secamente.

" ¿Sabes cariño? Creo que estas muy estresada... ven siéntate". –  Y cogió de los brazos a Hermione para obligarle a sentarse, pero no paró ahí, no le soltó  hasta que no se tumbó totalmente. Ella se quejó pero finalmente se relajó a su lado.  Entonces, dejó de agarrarle los brazos para abrazarla y darle pequeños besos por toda la cara, lentamente, apartándole mechones de la cara. Le encantaba hacer eso.

" Ron..."

" ¿Mhhh?"

Hermione pasó sus manos por su mejilla, apretó su cuerpo contra el de él, y le abrazó dulcemente..

" Te quiero" – le confesó por enésima vez mientras se separaba un poco de él para mirarle a los ojos.

" Y yo a ti" – le correspondió sonriendo mientras le acariciaba el cabello -, "para siempre".

" Para siempre" – y le besó.

Fin del flasback

" Maldita sea... ¿porque tuvo que canviar?" – pensó Ron.

"Alohomora!" – pronunció.

Pero todas sus esperanzas se difuminaron cuando la puerta se abrió y allí no había nadie. Ni una maleta, ni rastro de ella. Solo una chaqueta.

"Probablemente se la haya dejado algún dia que haya venido".-

Se acercó a ella, pero entonces recordó que era igual a la que llevaba el dia del nacimiento de James. Eso quería decir que estaba allí. Estaba cerca de ella. Se movió por toda la casa búscandola y llamándola, pero no debía de estar allí porque no contestó.

Salió fuera de la casa, por la otra puerta, dirección a la playa y entonces la vió. Debía venir de dar una vuelta porque ya se dirigia a la casa. Hermione no lo vió en un principio, ya que venia con la cabeza baja, pero en cuanto miró hacia él se quedó estática.

"¿Que haces aquí?"

" Tenemos que hablar".

"No".

"¡¡Venga Hermione no actues como una niña!!"

"¡¿que no actue cómo que??!"

"¡como una niña!

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, alucinada por las palabras de Ron:

"¡¿¿Quien ha estado actuando como un niño todo este tiempo??! ¡Eres un caprichoso, solo te interesa conseguir lo que no tienes!" –le gritó ella.

" ¿¡eso crees?! ¡¡¡Pues dimelo!!!" –le dijo enfadado.

" ¿¡¿El que?!"

" Suéltalo, dime lo que sientes, ¡dime que me odias!"

La cara de Hermione se llenó de lágrimas en un segundo, pero no le importó. Ese echo tampoco impidió que dijera lo que se había estado guardando todo este tiempo:

" ¡¡Pues claro que te odio!! –le dijo chillando- ¡¡te odio por haberme dejado por una tonteria, por no haberme venido a buscarme, por no haberte preocupado por mi!!! ¡¡¡Te odio por haberme dejado sola todo este tiempo, por no haber estado a mi lado durante el embarazo de Faith, por no haberme ayudado en los momentos difíciles, por no compartir mis miedos!!!!!- Hermione se puso las manos en la cara inténtando tapar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Ron se acercó lentamente. La quiso abrazar pero ella apartó sus brazos de un manotazo. Pero Ron no se iba a rendir ahora. No ahora que estaba tan cerca. No.

Volvió a intentar abrazarla, pero ella le rechazó como había hecho momentos antes. Esta vez, sin embargo, Ron fue más rápido: cogió los brazos de Hermione con fuerza con una mano mientras que con la otra la abrazó. Ella se resistió durante unos instantes, pero finalmente dejó de hacer fuerzas y sus manos cayeron suspendidas en el aire. Él siguió abrazándola.

Ambos se sentían reconfortados, llenos, necesitados de cariño. Estuvieron así un rato, mientras Hermione sollozaba con la cara escondida en el pecho de Ron.

Al rato se separó. Se sentía mucho mejor ahora que lo había soltado todo y después de que Ron le hubiese estado abrazando. Pero aún estaba enfadada. Estaba segura de lo que vendría después y mientras se separaba de él, le dijo con un hilo de voz algo borde:

" Si vienes para hablar de Faith, quiero decirte que si quieres pedir la custodia, pídela. Soy una mala madre, ¿verdad? La he dejado con mis padres porque necesitaba estar sola. ¿Es eso lo que me quieres decir? Tal vez si está una semana contigo y otra conmigo no lo pase tan mal, al fin y al cabo. – dijo mientras entraba en la casa-.

" Hermione ¿de que demonios estas hablando?" – le dijo siguiéndola.

"Pues de eso Ron... no podemos estar como hemos estado hasta ahora... no podemos estar juntos... viendonos cada dia... no podemos...  Yo..  yo no puedo" – dijo mientras caían lágrimas por su rostro y agachaba la mirada. Se sentó en el sofa.

Ron se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado y le hizo levantar la cara para que le mirara, a la vez que le quitaba esas lágrimas que no paraban de caer.

" Estas preciosa" – murmuró cerca de sus labios.

" Ron..."

" Shh.." 

Le abrazó. Muy fuerte. Tocando cara con cara, repirando la esencia de cada uno, sintiendo un cuerpo contra el otro....  

"cómo he hechado de menos estos abrazos..." ­­–pensaron ambos.

"Lo siento"- dijo él-.

" ¿el que?" – dijo ella un poco aturdida. Solo quería dejar de pensar y estar abrazada a él. Siempre que la abrazaba se olvidaba de todo.

" Todo... lo que pasó... lo siento... lo siento tanto... soy un burro" – le dió un beso en el cuello. Se hizo un gran silencio entre los dos. Nadie parecía querer comentar nada. Sólo estar juntos. Por fin Ron se decidió a hablar otra vez, susurrándo a la oreja:

" No te he olvidado". 

"....." – ella se volvió a quedar sin palabras.

" Hermione..."

" Ron.. yo... no puedo más..  me... duele el corazón de tanto sufrir..." – miró al mar que se podía ver a través de los grandes ventanales del comedor, mientras por su cara volvian a resbalar lágrimas.

" Pues... si no quieres que lo intentemos... dime que no me quieres" – dijo lentamente, mirando al horizonte, suplicando al cielo que no lo dijera-.

Unos segundos más tarde, ella le contestó: " Ya sabes que no te lo puedo decir" .

Ron respiró hondo, aliviado, y pensó durante unos instantes. Pasó su brazo por el hombre de Hermione, estrechándola y dirigiéndola hacía él, haciendo que descansara su cabeza sobre su hombro. Apoyó su cabeza en la de ella durante unos instantes y solo la volvió a levantar para besarle la frente, para que luego volviera al lugar donde estaba descansando antes. Estuvieron así un buen rato, sin decir nada... Pero Ron no quería dejarlo así. Sabía que tendria que presionarla un poco. Además, casi siempre las reconciliaciones que habían tenido habían salido de parte de ella... ahora le tocaba a él. 

" Hermione... vamos a intentarlo otra vez, quiero intentarlo otra vez, necesito que esto funcione... quiero estar contigo... por favor..."

Ella cerró los ojos, como si se hundiera en las palabras de Ron. Y Ron sabía que esa era una buena señal.  Siempe hacía eso cuando Ron la convencía de algo. El pelirrojo sonrió. 

" ¿Te acuerdas la última vez que estuvimos aquí?" – le dijo pasándole una mano por el pelo, tocándole con yema de los dedos la espalda...

" Mhh" – ella solo se limitó a asentir mientras apoyaba su cabeza en los hombros de él. Se estaba dejando llevar por su calor..., por su olor.. , por sus carícias.

" Yo también. De cada momento, de cada instante. De lo mucho que te quería y que te quiero"

Ella levantó la mirada, aún insegura, para verle los ojos por primera vez desde que se sentaron.

" Te quiero" – le volvió a repetir él, mirando a sus ojos también.

Hermione cerró los ojos y, incapaz de resistirse más, se acercó a sus labios y le dió un beso intenso, pero que acabó rápido. Sin embargo, no se alejó de él. Parecía haberse decidido. Al fin y al cabo, simpre había sabido que Ron era el hombre su vida. Aunque sabía que si se separaban una vez más no lo soportaria.

"Y yo a ti" – le susurró.

"¿Para siempre?" – le preguntó él muy serio.

Ella sonrió a sus recuerdos.

" Para siempre" – dijo suavemente sin pensarselo apenas. No sabía si estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, lo único que sabía es que si no aprovechaba esta oportunidad, probablemente no habría ninguna más. Además ahora sólo queria hacer caso a su corazón y Ron siempre había sido quien lo había ocupado.

Ron se movió un poco para encontrar los labios de ella. Le pasó la mano por la cintura para acercarla a él, sin que hubiera espacio entre ellos, solo los dos cuerpos tocándose. Solo ellos.  

Hermione se separó un momento.

"...Ron necesito saber que esto va a salir bien..." – dijo claramente.

Él la miró a la cara. Estaba preocupada. Se notaba que estaba cansada de sufrir. Pero él no la iba a volver a hacer sufrir.

" Shh..." – le murmuró acercándose a su boca. Luego besó su cuello, su mejilla, y se acercó a la oreja para decirle: 

" Déjame que te lo demuestre."

Estuvieron besándose hasta que Ron sintió la necesidad de estar más cerca de ella. En un instante Hermione ya estaba entre sus brazos y él la empujó, con su cuerpo, hacía atrás, para que cayera en el sofa, mientras la seguía besando con mucha pasión.

" Ron... tendríamos que ir... a buscar a Faith... para ver... como está..." – consiguió decir, medio asfixiada, entre besos.

"Mhh.." – dijo separándose de sus labios -. "Antes la he visto y estaba bien " – murmuró situado ahora contra su cuello.

"Per..." – sus palabras fueron cortadas por un largo beso de Ron que apretaba con fuerza su boca contra la de ella.

Y ya no dijo nada más. Ya no sabía donde estaba, ni que hora era. Solo podía sentir el cuerpo de Ron sobre el suyo, sus labios sobre su piel, una mano bajando por su cintura, apretándola contra él, la otra desabrochándole la camisa, sus labios en los suyos, la intensidad de sus ojos, la calidez de su cuerpo... 

Lo único que pudo hacer fue perderse completamente en él...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Cuando Ron se despertó se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo. Pensó en lo que había sucedido horas antes y sintió algo tan profundo en su corazón que sólo le vinieron ganas de pasarse años enteros abrazando a Hermione. Miró hacía su pecho. Allí estaba ella recostada, sólo cubierta por una fina sábana. 

Empezó a acariciarle el cabello. Siempre le había gustado hacer eso. Y la espalda también. Sabía que a ella también le gustaba que hiciera eso. Se movió un poco voluntariamente. Tenía ganas de verle los ojos. Tal y como había planeado, ella despertó. Entonces se movió un poco más, intentando ponerse a su altura para poderla besar.

" Buenas tardes preciosa" – y le dió ese beso que tanto estaba anhelando.

Hermione sonrió y se acecó más a él para sentir su piel. Cerró los ojos otra vez. Y abrazó a Ron con fuerza. No lo quería soltar. Todo le parecía un sueño.

" mhhhh... te quiero" – le respondió ella volviéndose a perder en el olor del cuello de Ron. No se quería separar de ese lugar. La colonia de Ron olía de maravilla...

" No es mala frase para empezar la noche" – y la miró sonriéndo.

Ella también le sonrió y se acercó a su boca una vez más, para sentir esos suaves labios que tanto había echado de menos.

"Cielo..." – le volvio a decir mientras le acariciaba el cuello. Quería preguntarle algo pero no sabía como hacerlo. No sabía si debía hacerlo.

"Dime..."

" ¿Donde tienes el anillo que te regalé? ¿La has tirado?"- preguntó tímidamente.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa. Recordaba perfectamente el día en que se lo quitó. Fue la noche en que perdió la esperanza de que Ron regresara a su vida.

"No.. "-dijo en voz baja-. " Está guardado...". No sabía si arrepentirse por haberselo quitado o no. Lo cierto es que desde que se lo quitó se sintió mucho más libre.

" ¿Te lo vas a volver a poner?" – le murmuró con la poca distancia que existia entre ellos. Sus labios casi se tocaban.  
  


"Mhh.. ya veremos" –le dijo muy bajito.

"¿Porqué ya veremos?" – le dijo muy tranquilo. "Quiero que te la pongas"

"... Ron.. tu sabes tan bien como yo lo que eso significa y no creo que vaya a poder ser..."

" porque no?" –dijo seriamente.

" Ron..."

 " Cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo, me dijiste que sí, pero claro, tendríamos que esperar porque éramos muy jóvenes. Me prometiste que te casarias conmigo a los 25 años..." le dijo abrazándola con fuerza como si fuera un niño pequeño. "Y para eso ya solo queda un año".

" Pero han pasado muchas cosas..." – replicó ella, mientras que, sin poder resistirse más por la corta distancia que había entre ambos, le volvió a dar un beso.

"Que ya se han solucionado, ¿o no?" –dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguía acariciándole la espalda. Le pareció que tenía la piel más suave del mundo.

Ella sonrió. "ya hablaremos de eso más adelante, ¿vale?"

"Mhhh..." – se quejó él. Pero en el fondo sabía que tenía que esperarse.

"¿Y ahora que?" – preguntó ella intentando separarse un poco de él.

" ¿Ahora..que? Yo creo que está muy claro..., nos casaremos, tendremos 6 o 7 hijos, nos compraremos una casa de vacaciones parecida a esta (que ya esta bien que se la quitemos a tus padres), también compraremos un perrito... ¿no?" – preguntó Ron algo asustado.

" No me refiero a eso tontorrón...! Ginny, Harry, tus padres, los mios.. nos van a matar..."

" Mhh. Si.. pero supongo que ya se esperaban esto"

" Si, tienes razón"- y lo miró seductivamente con una gran sonrisa en los ojos.

Ron volvió a abanzarse sobre ella, pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono. Fue Hermione quien lo cogió.

"¿Quién es?"

" Hermione"

"¿Mamá? ¿Que te pasa?"- le preguntó ràpidamente al notar la voz de preocupación de su madre.

" Es .. Faith.. estamos en el hospital"

~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ ·

Que mala soy... 

Hi!!!! Jeje, estoy segura de que muchos esperabais este capítulo.. o no? :D En realidad lo quería escribir de otra manera aunque me ha salido así... u.u  pero bueno.. no tenia ganas de volverlo a repetir ^^U

Dejad reviews para decirme si os gusta!!! O no.. (bueno pero si no os gusta no lo digais que me deprimo u__u)

Jaja! Ya nos veremos.

Besitooos!


	12. Felices para siempre

"¿Quién es?"

" Hermione"

"¿Mamá? ¿Que te pasa?" le preguntó ràpidamente al notar la voz de preocupación de su madre.

" Es .. Faith.. estamos en el hospital"

"¿QUE?" – dijo Hermione muy preocupada levantándose de pronto del sofá.

" Si.. tenía fiebre otra vez y la hemos traído y le estan haciendo muchas pruebas y no nos dicen nada"

" ¿Herm que pasa? – preguntó Ron. También se había levantado del sofa y estaba a su lado con cara de preocupación.

"¿¿En que hospital estais??" –omitiendo las palabras de Ron.

" En el San Pedro"

" Vamos para allí en seguida" – y colgó.

Hermione empezó a buscar su ropa rápidamente.

"¿Hermione? ¿Que ha pasado?" –le preguntó Ron al ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

" Faith está en el hospital. La han llevado porque tenía mucha fiebre y.. y..." – contestó ella sin dejar de buscar la ropa.

" Hermione..." – no le hizo caso 

" Hermione" – la volvió a llamar.

Entonces Ron buscó la cara de Hermoine y la agarró con las dos manos dulcemente: " Todo va a salir bien, seguro que esta bien, no te preocupes"

" Si le pasa algo.. yo.. yo..." – pero no pudo seguir hablando, estaba demasiado afectada.

" Shhh.. los médicos van a bajarle la fiebre, seguro que no tiene nada". – le besó la frente- "venga démonos prisa."

" Si..."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Pocos minutos más tarde, Hermione y Ron andaban muy deprisa por los pasillos del hospital. En la entrada habían preguntado por la niña y les habían informado que la habían ingresado. Eso había hecho augmentar la preocupación de Ron y Hermione. Por fin encontraron a la madre de Hermione. 

" ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¿¿Y Faith??" – preguntó cogiendo aire. Los últimos metros no habían ido andando, sino corriendo".

" Se la han llevado a hacerle otras pruebas"

"¿Pero no han dicho nada?"

" No" – contestó su padre.

" En la entrada nos han dicho que se queda ingresada" – dijo Ron entrando en la conversación.

" Si..." 

" Oh, Dios mío..." – Hermione se sentó en uno de los sillones del pasillo, sintiéndose débil, incapaz de contenerse más. Ron se sentó a su lado, pasándole un brazo por la espalda, intentándola apoyar. Así estuvieron un rato, los cuatro callados, sin decir nada.

"¿Los señores Granger?" –preguntó un doctor finalmente.

" Si" – se levantaron todos rápidamente, pero Hermione les ganó en velocidad.

" La niña esta en una habitación, pero solo dos pueden acompañarme"

Hermione y Ron fueron los que le acompañaron. La habitación de Faith estaba cerca y no tardaron en verla. Estaba dormida sobre la cama de la habitación.

Hermione en verla se acercó a ella, pasándole la mano por la frente, besándola en la frente y se quedó abrazándola mientras Ron le preguntaba al doctor.

"¿Que tiene?"

" Pues no lo sabemos. Creemos que es un virus pero no creemos que sea  importante" – dijo el doctor deprisa al ver la cara que ponian los padres-. "Han habido varios casos de niños y ancianos que se han presentado con los mismos símptomas, pero a todos les hemos dado de alta ya, y no han tenido ningun problema. Así que no se preocupen. La niña está bien. Las pruebas lo confirman".

Ron y Hermione respiraron hondo. 

" Gracias a Dios..." – dijo ella.

" Bien, por precaución se quedará aquí esta noche, mañana, sino surge ninguna complicación, le daremos el alta. Si necesitan algo, avísen a las enfermeras".

" Gracias" – contestó Ron.

El doctor se fue y Ron se acercó a la cama. Hermione seguía acaricíando tiernamente la cara de la pequeña, cosa que provocó su despertar.

" mami... "

" Hola amor..." – sonrió débilmente Hermione con los ojos empañados de lágrimas- "¿como te encuentras?"

" bien..." –contestó con voz apagada.

"¿seguro?" – intentó asegurarse Ron.

" mhh... me dueda la cabesa"

" ¿Te rueda la cabeza? ¿Te duele, cariño? – preguntó Hermione.

" Pero ara ze me quita..."

"Mejor" – dijeron ambos mirándola.

Faith se levantó para que Hermione la cogiera en brazos. Ambas se abrazaron. 

" ¿Ya no tais enfadaos?

" ¿Y tu como sabes que estabamos enfadados? – le preguntó Ron.

" Ta mañana habeiteis  peleado"

" Si.. pero ahora ya esta, ¿eh? – le dijo Hermione para que se quedara tranquila.

Faith los miró con suspicacia. No se lo acababa de creer. Lo que más deseaba en el mundo es que pudieran estar los tres juntos, por eso, los mejores días de su vida fueron estas últimas semanas, en que habían ido a comprar juntos, visto películas juntos, cenando, comiendo, jugando juntos... 

" ¿No te lo crees?" – le volvió a preguntar Hermione.

" ... "  - la pequeña contestó con un silencio.

" ¿Que te parece si mañana cuando regresemos a casa, me acompañas a buscar mis cosas a mi casa, y me mudo a la vuestra? – le preguntó Ron con una sonrisa.

" O_O ¡¡¡¡¡ xiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Faith parecía haberse convencido.

" Ron no habíamos hablado nada de eso... "

" ¿Es que vas a romper el deseo de tu hija? ¬_¬?

Hermione le miró y luego sonrió. Volvió a abrazar a Faith. Parecía que aún tenía fiebre, pero sin embargo se la veía animada.

Pronto dejaron entrar a la habitación a más personas, como los padres de Hermione que se habían quedado fuera esperando.  Ron llamó a sus padres para avisarles de que estaban en el hospital, y rápidamente se presentó la familia Weasley entera.

Harry condujo a Ginny, a James, a Arthur y a Molly por el hospital. Aún no manejaban bien algunos aspectos muggles. Cuando los padres de Ron llegaron a la habitación Hermione estaba de espaldas a la puerta con Faith dormida en brazos y hablando con su madre.

"¿Hermione?"

Ella se giró y se quedó un poco parada. Sabía que los padres de Ron iban a venir pero no sabía si estaba preparada para verlos. Hacía casi tres años que no los veia. 

" Señora Weasley..."   
  


" Oh cariño!!!! ¡¡Que guapa que estás!!" –le dijo dandole un cálido abrazo y haciéndo que Hermione se sorprendiera. ¿Porque no viniste a vernos con Faith el otro dia? Ah! ¡Hola señora Granger, cuanto tiempo!

Hermione sonrió. Nunca se habían metido en la relación entre ella y Ron y parecía que después de todo lo que había pasado no le guardaban ningún rencor. Cuando Molly fue a saludar a la madre de Hermione, le llegó le turno al señor Weasley, a los gemelos y a Percy. Estos tres últimos se quedaron embobados mirando a Faith, que con todo el ruido que se estaba formando, aún no se había despertado. Ginny y Harry se quedaron los últimos. Ginny llevaba a James en brazos. 

" ¿Como está Faith? – preguntó ella.

" Bien... los médicos han dicho que lo más seguro es que sea cosa de un virus. Si de aquí a mañana no le sube mucho la fiebre, nos la dejaran llevar a casa."

" Menos mal...  ¿y donde esta Ron?"

" Esta con mi padre en el bar. Ha ido a comer algo"

" ¿Y tu? ¿Has comido algo?

" No.. no tengo hambre..."

" Vamos Herm, tienes que comer algo. Puedes ir ahora mientras estamos aquí"

" Será mejor que no... como Faith se despierte y vea que Hermione no está armará algo gordo..." – dijo Ron mientras entraba. " Toma un bocadillo".

" Gracias" – le dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

"¡Uix! –comentó Harry mirando a ambos con complicidad-. "¿Que ha pasado aquí?" – se había dado cuenta en seguida. Después de todo estaba acostumbrado a sus reconciliaciones.  Y tenía la certeza de que esta era la definitiva. 

Ron y Hermione sonrieron mientras Faith abria los ojos. Percy, Fred y George fueron corriendo hacía ella.

" Hola pequeñita" – dijo Percy con una sonrisa.

" Buaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaaaa!!!! –empezó a llorar Faith ¡¡Que io no zoi peteña!!!!"

" o_O " Percy se quedó parado.

" Percy, Percy, Percy... " –le dijo Fred- "¿cuando aprenderás a tratar con niños?"

Fred se dirigió a Faith y le dijo riéndo:

" ¿¿Donde está la tia más buena de esta familia??"

Faith se quedó quieta.

" Papi.. "- le dijo en voz baja- "¿Tan toros loros?"

"¿Eh? ¿Que ha dicho? – preguntó Fred.

" Que si estamos todos locos" – contestó George. " Luego dices que eres especialista en niños", dijo George moviendo la cabeza a cada lado.

" Un poquito cariño" – le contestó Ron.

" Faith te vene conmigo?" – le preguntó George imitando su voz.

"¡Ya vale George! " -le dijo Ron. "¡Tiene fiebre, no tiene ganas de bromas!" 

Pero Faith había estirado los brazos hacía adelante con la intención de que George la cogiera. Él sonrió mientras que Ron se quedaba parado. Y Faith parecía pasarselo bomba jugando con Fred y George.

Estuvieron un par de horas y decidieron irse para dejar descansar a Faith. Hermione y Ron pasarían allí la noche. Ella le había dicho que no hacía falta que se quedara pero él insistió. Cuando por fin se quedaron a solas y Faith se durmió, se sentaron juntos para poder hablar.

Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Ron, mientras él le abrazaba. Lo necesitaba tanto en estos momentos...

"Eii... " – le dijo Ron al ver que lloraba otra vez – "¿ahora que te pasa? – le dió un beso en la frente- "¿Sabes? Creo que te has vuelto muy llorona".

" Si.. últimamente he llorado mucho" – sonrió-. "Es solo que... cada vez que pienso que Faith está aquí... y que la dejé con mis padres sabiendo que ayer había tenido fiebre...

" Pero esta mañana estaba bien"

" Si.. pero yo me fui... para atender mis propios intereses antes que a ella... y cada vez que pienso que he actuado tan egoístamente...."

" Shhh, no digas más tonterias. Esta mañana Faith no tenía fiebre, si hubiera tenido tu te hubieras quedado con ella. Deja de decir eso... seguro que desde que nació no la has dejado sola ni un instante."

Hermione se abrazó más fuerte a Ron.

" Me siento tan mal... y encima dejo que se encarguen mis padres."

" ¡Eh!  Una palabra más y te enteras!" – Ron se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de lo difícil que había sido para ella cuidar de Faith estando sola- "muchas veces ha tenido canguro ¿no? No has molestado a tus padres, Hermione.  Y además, tus padres estan encantados con Faith... no tienes de que culparte. Yo también tendría que tener remordimientos, entonces." 

Hermione le miró a los ojos y le dijo:

" Gracias por volver a mi vida"

Y le sonrió mientras le acariciaba su cabello pelirrojo.

" Gracias a ti, por aguantarme, por haber tenido a Faith y por haberla cuidado tanto durante todo este tiemp...".

Hermione le besó dulcemente.

"Te quiero" – le dijo mientras se volvia a abrazar a él.

" Y yo a ti. Ya veras como Faith estará mañana sonriendo en casa. Va por buen camino, ¿eh?" .

" Si.." 

Se izo un corto silencio.

"Mhh" – dijo él oliendo su cabello- "Te quiero".

Ella sonrió: " Entonces ... ¿que es eso de que vamos a vivir juntos? ¿no es un poco pronto?" 

" ¿No te gusta la idea? A Faith parece que le ha gustado"

" Mmh...  vas a tener que portarte bien..."

" Si... Os cuidaré a las dos y os protegeré con mi vida – dijo sonriéndo- ¿que te parece? 

Ella sonrió.

"¿Y podremos ser una familia normal? – preguntó.

" Claro. Y seremos muy felices" – dijo él muy seriamente, pero feliz porque tenia un buen presentimiento.

~  ~  ~   ~  ~  ~   ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~

Al dia siguiente, como estaba previsto, a Faith le dieron el alta. Así que se fueron a casa. Faith le recordó a Ron que tenían que ir a por sus cosas, pero Hermione y él pensaron que sería mejor que Faith no saliera de casa. Así que Ron fue a buscarlas solo pero volvió pronto. No lo trajo todo ya que lo demás lo iria llevando poco a poco a casa de Hermione.

Estaban en el cuarto de Hermione. Faith sobre la cama con una muñeca y Hermione buscando algo en el armario. Ron entró en la habitación con la maleta.

"¿Hermione donde dejo esto?"

"Mhhh, a ver" – se giró para ver donde podia poner la maleta pero en cuanto vio el gran tamaño que tenía esta, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. "Ron... que traes ahí?"- le preguntó con cautela.

"pues lo más esencial, lo demás ya lo iré trayendo".

" Quieres decir que aquí solo hay cosas esenciales?"

" si..."

"Y... lo que no es esencial ocupa mucho?"

"Tranquila cariño, ya veras como todo cabe ^^U"

Hermione hizo un gesto de incredulidad. Ron se tumbó en la cama para jugar con Faith.

"maburroo..." – dijo ella abrazándose a Ron.

"Mhh... que podemos hacer?" de repente cogió a Faith en brazos y la hizo volar por la habitación, jugando al avión. Pronto tomaron más habitaciones y luego la casa entera. En ella solo se podía sentir la risa de Faith. Cuando estuvieron cansados de tanto ajetreo y de risa se sentaron en el sofá, aún jugando. Ron empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Faith pero paró en cuanto vio a Hermione llegar con una caja llena de álbumes de fotos.

"¿Que traes?" le preguntó.

"¡¡¡Afotos!!!!" – chilló Faith llena de alegria.

"Si" -dijo Hermione sonriéndo-, "son de Faith, de cuando era... pequeña". Hermione iba a decir "más pequeña" pero paró en cuanto se acordó que Faith odiaba que le llamaran pequeña.

"¿Todo esto?" se sorprendió Ron mirando la cantidad de álbumes i fotos que habían. 

Hermione asintió y se sentó a su lado, cogiéndo a Faith en brazos.

La niña empezó a abrirlos. Y Ron se quedó embobado. Habían utilizado el rebelado mágico para las fotos y podían verse como se movían. En algunas hasta aparecia Hermione medio escondida. Vieron miles de fotos y Hermione le iba explicando a Ron de cuando eran, cuanto tiempo tenía Faith... al final acabaron agotados pero Ron aún queria seguir viendo los pocos que le quedaban.

"Siento que te hayas pérdido todo eso" dijo Hermione mientras se apoyaba en su hombro.

"Mhhh... yo también. Pero son cosas de la vida, ¿no?

Hermione lo miró a los ojos extrañada. 

"Además... Faith algún dia tendrá hermanitos y ..." – y mientras Hermione le miraba cardíaca, Faith saltó como una loca:

" ¡¡¡xiiiiiiii !!!!! ¡¡¡manitos pa gujar!!! Jeje.. io zeré la maior y jeje... " – Faith se montaba su propia historia sola.

"jugar" – le corrigió Ron-.

" Cando?" -preguntó Faith-.

"¿Cuando que?"- Le preguntó Hermione como si se hubiera saltado la pregunta anterior-.

"¿Cando tendré manitos? n_n" - dijo con los ojos brillantes llenos de emoción-.

" Pronto" - contestó Ron con una sonrisa.

"Ah, ¡no! ¡Ni hablar!- replicó Hermione más palida que de costumbre.

" ¿¡Pote no?!! – preguntó Faith enfadada.

" ¡Eso! ¿Porque no?" – preguntó Ron pícaramente.

" Pues.. pues porque como nazcan pronto tendrás que compartir el chocolate con ellos" – le contestó Hermione a Faith.

Parece que esa explicación hizo que Faith se tranquilizara un poco, y ,aunque seguía diciendo que quería hermanitos, también estuvo de acuerdo en esperar un poco a tenerlos.

Faith se reclinó un poco hacia el lado para coger la caja que había entre los álbumes de fotos.

"¿Ques ez eto?" – preguntó inocente.

" esto... es de mamá" – le dijo mientras Faith se lo daba.

Hermione lo abrió. Era el anillo que Ron le había comprado años atrás. Pero no llevaba la cadena que Hermione le puso. Ron se quedó callado mirándolo un rato, y Hermione lo sacó de la caja.

" é mu bonito" – comentó Faith.

" Si, si que lo es, ¿verdad?" – le dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a ella para besarle en la mejilla.

"Yo se lo compré. ¿A que tengo buen gusto Faith?" – le preguntó Ron.

Ella sonrió y le contestó su típico: " Xiiiiiii" pero luego, inocente, dijo:

" ¿pote no te lo pones?"

Se creó un silencio, algo tenso entre Hermione y Ron.

" Porque me viene grande" – le contestó su madre dulcemente.

"Hermione... póntelo, por favor" – le dijo Ron muy serio. Ella lo miró. 

" Ron.. ya sabes que..."

Pero la expresión de la cara de él y de Faith hizo que canviara de opinión. Antes de ponerselo, Ron le paró. Quería hacerlo él. Le puso el anillo lentamente, algo nervioso. Y cuando acabó, el anillo quedaba bien en el dedo de Hermione. Sin ser grande, ni pequeño. Simplemente perfecto.

Ambos se quedaron parados. Era raro. Iba a hacer 5 años que Ron se lo regaló y le venía enorme. Y justo ahora que se habían reconciliado, el anillo le venía bien. ¿Habría sido una prueba del destino?

" Te has engordado" – le dijo Ron sonriéndo medio en broma, porque sabía que estaba como antes.

"¡No!" – le contestó ella enfadada.

Pero Ron aún seguía riéndose de ella, y él, al ver su enfado, la abrazó por el cuello y se lanzó sobre su boca, besándola tiernamente.

" No te enfades" -le murmuró. "Déjate puesto el anillo, ¿vale?"

Hermione lo miró, algo sorprendida, pero ya se esperaba algo así. Miró a Ron, luego a Faith, y al anillo. 

" Es bonito, ¿verdad? – le comentó alegre a Faith.

" Como tu" – dijo él. Ella le sonrió y le dijo algo en el oído a Ron para que no se enterara Faith. 

" ¡Maderucá!" – les llamó la atención la pequeña.

Hermione sonrió. Ron se giró para preguntarle que había dicho. 

"¡Maderucá! ¡Eso no se hase! ¡É de mada erucasión!!! 

Ron la miró riéndose. Luego se giró hacía ella para hacerle cosquillas mientras le decía: "Yo te voy a enseñar a ti mala educación, ¡ven aquí!" 

Faith se refugió tras Hermione y Ron fue a hacerle cosquillas a ella también. Él sabía que ese era su punto débil. Hermione rió como en mucho tiempo no lo había hecho. Y al final, empezó una guerra de cosquillas de todos contra todos en el comedor. Jugando y riéndose como una família normal, como lo que ahora eran, y lo serían, para siempre.

········

Wey! Ya ha acabado!!!!

Siento que no haya acabado como algunos esperaban, eh jessi? XD

Pero también es un final feliz ^^U ya me direis si os a gustado n__n

Gracias a todos por haberme estado apoyando todo este tiempo!!!!! En serio :D

Cuando acabe los examenes escribiré algo mas.. quizá antes... (me aburro 

mucho estudiando jeje)  ^^U 

Besitos para todos :***************

(..Ahora me da lástima haberlo acabado tan pronto....)


End file.
